


Love Potion No.13

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's spectacular potions accident has unexpected side affects for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: - Love Potion No.13  
> Author: - RiffRaff  
> Rating: - NC-17+  
> Pairing: - SS/HP  
> Summary: - Harry's spectacular potions accident has unexpected side affects for everyone.   
> Disclaimer: - You've heard it all before so here it goes again, I don't profess to own any of the characters or plot co incidents with the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling, contained within this story. All dirt, sex and other profanity is made from the sick genius of my own and while I use for my own and others amusements the character of JKR's stories, I do neither profit monetarily or legally from anything contained within these pages. All relative warnings related to this story are clearly indicated and should you be reading this story and take offence I accept no responsibility having warned you thoroughly before undertaking the project. If you sue, you won't make a dime so don't bother. RIFFRAFF.

Chapter 1 (Slightly Pixyish)

“Marvelous, just bloody fucking marvelous!” Snape stood with his hands on his hips surveying the carnage and chaos that was the hospital wing. All around him his students clambered over one another desperate to get to a student of the opposite sex in a frenzy of sexual tension. Professors and students alike tried desperately to keep the infected students apart but in some cases it was too late. The sound of wet inexperienced teenage lips meeting could be heard above the chaos of Madam Pomfrey trying to call for order. The sight was sickening and Snape forced himself not to heave as he stuck his foot out tripping one amorous looking Ronald Weasley before the boy’s hands could latch onto an escaping and somewhat worried looking Hermione Granger. In the middle of the potion induced mating frenzy however sat one miserable looking Harry Potter, his face and hands covered in red blotches and his ears as pointed as a pixy’s. Unlike his classmates though Harry showed no signs of ardent feelings towards his friends and merely sat staring at the stone floor while his mates ran backward and forward around him. 

Snape glared at the boy with anger. Harry Potter was the bain of his life aside from the meddling old Headmaster that was. The boy’s incompetence and sheer stupidity was beyond anything Snape had encountered before and while he’d put up with it for the past six years he was now at his wits end. Stepping over the passed out Ronald Weasley Snape strode determinedly across to Harry. 

The boy saw Snape coming and sunk further into himself as the impressive figure of Hogwarts potions professor towered over him. Harry Potter knew he was in trouble. Not that that in itself was unusual but this time he actually hadn’t done anything wrong. It had all been a horrible prank gone wrong and now Harry was going to be facing the consequences. Snape looked positively livid as he strode towards him and Harry braced himself for the inevitable. 

“Potter come with me.” Grabbing Harry’s collar roughly Snape dragged the struggling boy towards the door of the infirmary. 

“Please sir. I didn’t do it.” Harry struggled uselessly against the potions professor’s strong grip. Harry knew where he was being taken and in this state preferred not to face the headmaster. Snape however didn’t slow off and dragged Harry through the gathering crowds of students milling about in the corridors. Word had spread quickly about the accident in sixth year potions and now everyone was eager to get a glimpse of the chaos that ‘Love Potion Number 13’ had done to the class in its line of fire. Snape didn’t bother knocking as he reached the headmasters door and merely burst in literally throwing Harry to the floor in front of a smiling Albus Dumbledore. 

“Ah Severus, word has it your sixth year potions class are not themselves today.” Harry slowly stood up from the floor. He shuffled his feet awkwardly as he watched Snape round the headmaster’s desk and slam a vial of fluorescent pink fluid onto the polished wood surface.

“Don’t Severus me headmaster. This excuse you call a student has let loose an extremely infections love potion on the entire castle through his pure stupidity and brainlessness.” Snape’s usually calm resolve had disappeared and Harry stared at the irate potions professor having never seen or heard him scream at the headmaster before. Dumbledore however didn’t flinch at being addressed in such a manner and merely glanced at Harry before back at his professor. 

“The entire castle?” Dumbledore paused and raised a knowing eyebrow in Snape’s direction. “Now you’re exaggerating Severus. I know for a fact you have sealed off the dungeons to prevent the infectious cloud escaping and those of your class affected by it are confined to the infirmary are they not?” Harry allowed himself a twitch of a smile as he watched Snape narrow his gaze at the headmaster in warning. 

“Yes headmaster but that does not excuse what Potter has done. This potion is completely untested on teenagers, who apart from being full to the eyeballs already with hormones are now running on pure lust for one another! There is no telling how long it will take to wear off and in the mean time we may have an epidemic on our hands, just because Potter here failed to follow instructions!” Snape turned around and pointed an accusing bony finger at the boy who looked up incredulously. 

“I told you already I didn’t do it. Malfoy the little shit put that stuff in my cauldron. How was I supposed to know it’d explode when I tried to wash it down the sink! If you’d pay more attention to Draco rather than picking fault with the rest of us you’d see some of the stuff he actual does in your classes!” Harry growled angrily at Snape. The professor merely snorted in disgust and turned his back on the boy to look back at the headmaster who was watching them both carefully. 

“Headmaster this is nonsense. Potter is the sole culprit in this mess. Had he simply told me about the potion instead of taking it upon himself to clean it up, none of this would have happened, regardless of the small part Mr. Malfoy may have or may not have played in this situation.” This time it was Harry’s turn to snort, the boy rapidly losing his own temper with the greasy haired git of a professor, whom he hated with a passion. 

“Small part! Hah, I wouldn’t have had to clean up my potion if that son of a bitch hadn’t thrown that plant into it in the first place!” Harry was pointing accusingly back at Snape who pointedly ignored the boy and folded his arms across his chest angrily. 

“Language please Harry.” Albus admonished, watching as Harry nodded in apology before continuing. “Now as far as I can see this was perhaps an unforeseen accident of which no one is responsible. Accidents are commonplace in practical classes such as potions and while we must take care to avoid them in the first place we must also learn from the mistakes we make.” Both Harry and Snape glared at the headmaster neither of them happy with the elder wizards assessment of the situation. “Now as far as I can see this has done no major harm. Those students infected will be sedated and isolated until the potion wears off. Severus I am sure you are capable of clearing the dungeons of any lingering potion but I believe Harry would be more than willing to help you.” Harry went to open his mouth and say he wouldn’t help, but the headmaster stared at him knowingly and Harry closed his mouth tightly as the elder wizard continued. “On the upside of this I believe Mr. Potter here does not seem affected by the potion, such as his class mates were. Did you say that it was Harry’s cauldron that exploded Severus? I would have expected Harry to be showing worse signs than this if he took the full force of the potion as you said he did.” Both Severus and the headmaster turned around to fully look at Harry who was staring at his shoes and twisting his red blotchy hands in his lap. 

“Yes headmaster. It is intriguing why Potter is not affected by such a strong dose of the potion.” Snape looked Harry up and down with disgust turning his nose up in the air as Harry looked up at him and glared. 

“Perhaps this slight ‘pixyism’ is worth a look into Severus when you get a moment. I’m sure Harry does not wish to continue his school career with pointed ears.” Dumbledore smiled at Harry who reached up and pulled at his pointed ears self-consciously. Snape nodded in agreement although his eyes spoke of the professor’s inner delight at the prospect of Harry being punished by leaving him in the mutated state. Harry knew he was being dismissed when Dumbledore waved him away and obediently turned to leave. Harry sighed and made his way to the door, catching the start of the two professor’s new conversation just as he left. 

“Headmaster the boy is showing signs of…..”

“I know Severus, I know. Let us just hope that these temporary affects wear off quickly.” 

Harry didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as the door slid closed behind him and the gargoyle steps began their downward spiral. Harry wondered silently what the pair was referring to but at the moment he didn’t care. He was tired, sore and red all over. It had been a shit end to an even crappier week and today’s disaster had been the icing on the cake. Ignoring the giggles, stares and pointing fingers Harry ran all the way up to the Gryffindor boy’s bathroom and prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon soaking in a hot bath and avoiding everyone.


	2. Brandy Bat

Chapter 2 (Brandy Bat)

“If you say anything Ron, I’ll hex you into next week.” Harry sat opposite his two friends in the library having finally agreed to meet them. It had taken most of the weekend for what remained of the potion in the sixth year student’s bodies to be expelled. Admittedly some still suffered lingering affects but most were back to their usual selves, albeit tired from all the strenuous activity the potion had forced onto them. There was some awkwardness between certain couples that had got further than just kissing but Madam Pomfrey had supplied the worst affected with a memory-wiping charm. Harry however was not so lucky and while the red blotchiness had gone from his body after a long soak in the bath, the clearly defined points of his mutated ears still remained behind much to the amusement of everyone. Harry had avoided meals all weekend and had taken to wearing Seamus’ black beanie to cover the points when he was forced to leave the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory. Harry wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing wearing a beanie during summer or having pointy ears. 

“He wouldn’t dare unless he wants my fist in his face Harry.” Harry smiled mildly at Hermione, the only other person aside from Snape not affected at all by the mishap in Snape’s classroom on Friday. It seemed the girl’s intelligence and quick thinking had saved her the embarrassment of being over come with lustful thoughts. A quick simple bubble charm around her head had saved her from the potent fumes of the exploding cauldron. Harry was slightly irritated that she hadn’t shared that knowledge with himself or Ron before entering the classroom but Harry supposed none of them could have predicted Malfoy’s prank or its devastating effects. While Hermione had been spared the potion, she hadn’t been spared from Ron’s lustful advances. According to Neville, who wasn’t taking potions this year for the most obvious of reasons, Ron had collared Hermione in the broom closet outside the infirmary before any of the professors could get to him. It had ended nasty, with Hermione stupefying her friend when he’d tried to grope her breasts. Consequently however Ron had been the epitome of good since coming around and out of his lust induced stupor, cautious that Hermione would curse him again should he step over the line. All in all though his friends had weathered the storm in tact and now it was only Harry’s niggling problem that remained. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything. I was just thinking it’s strange that’s all, that none of us have got…well you know.” Ron pointed to his ears by means of explanation and Harry sighed heavily and laid his head down on his homework. Nothing that ever happened to him would be easily fixed. Even Madam Pomfrey had told him she could do nothing. Apparently his ‘special case’ as she’d put it had been referred to Professor Snape and there was no way Harry was going to go down to the dungeons to ask the potions professor for help. 

“That’s true Ron but potions affect people differently especially such as these accidental, experimental potions. I’m sure Professor Snape is working on something now to fix Harry.” Hermione smiled encouragingly at Harry who groaned and shook his head. 

“I wish he wasn’t. Then it would mean I didn’t have to go and see him.” Harry muttered as he pushed his quill back and forth on the tabletop. 

“I agree with you there mate. They said Snape was fuming at the ears after the explosion, practically insane with rage. No one’s ever created an infectious potion before in his class, not even Neville.” Ron looked sympathetically at Harry who closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He was still tired after the weekend for some reason and his chest and back ached a little. Harry had put it down to stress and bruising left by the exploding cauldron but he did wonder if it was something more serious though, after all anything was possible with potions. 

“Well there’s no good worrying about it Harry. We’ve got exams coming up and I’m sure you’ll be back to normal by the time the summer holidays come around.” Hermione stood up from the table collecting her finished homework parchments and textbooks ready to head back up to the Gryffindor common room before curfew. Harry and Ron followed suit but the trio didn’t make it past the library entrance before a familiar imposing figure stepped in front of them halting their progress. 

“Mr. Potter will you follow me please?” Harry rolled his eyes as he glanced up at Snape. In the darkness of the empty halls Snape’s skin looked practically translucent and his sneer of discontentment echoed in the silence. Knowing there was little way out of this meeting Harry nodded. Handing his things to his friends Harry followed Snape as the wizard swept through the castle corridors. Harry was somewhat surprised as Snape continued to lead him past his office and down a deserted little corridor. Harry had never entered this part of the dungeons before knowing it to be too close to the Slytherin’s and their common room. Snape came to a stand still in front of a dingy looking, ripped portrait hanging alone on an entirely empty wall. The portrait was small and beyond the dirt and dust clinging to its surface Harry could just make out the movement of a face. Harry didn’t know whom the portrait was of and he didn’t get time to ask as Snape muttered something in Latin. Where there had been an empty wall before there appeared a door and Snape stepped confidently through into its glowing warmth. Harry reluctantly followed the elder wizard inside and was slightly shocked by what he found. 

The little private room he’d just wandered into appeared to be a mismatch of many different types and styles of furniture thrown together after probably years of dedicated collecting. A Victorian rocking chair with a sky blue seat cushion, sat beside the fire and next to an old red leather couch. The walls were lined with shelves, each shelf cluttered to the point of over flowing with a variety of wizarding artifacts and books. A glass coffee table sat on a rug between the chairs, the table’s surface littered with parchment, quills, books and unwashed dishes. For saying Snape was such a methodical and pedantic potions master Harry had expected something a little more organized for the wizard’s private quarters. However amongst the miss matched furniture and unorganized personal items, there seemed to be an almost homely feel to the warm room. Harry knew that despite appearances Snape probably knew where every single item of his was. It was organized chaos. Just like Harry’s own things were in his trunk upstairs. 

“Drink Potter?” Harry shook himself from his blatant staring and glanced at where the potions master had shrugged off his outer robe and was now offering Harry a crystal glass of amber liquid. Curious as to what the liquid might be Harry nodded and accepted the glass. Snape sat himself down on the leather couch beside the comfortable looking black cat curled into the corner. “Sit down and take off that ridiculous head garment.” Snape snapped sharply at Harry who reluctantly slid the beanie from his head and shoved it in his jeans pocket before sitting down cautiously on the edge of the rocking chair. “Now for the past two days I have been consulting my books concerning your condition.” Snape sipped his drink as he gestured casually at Harry’s ears. Involuntarily Harry blushed with embarrassment feeling the heat of it turning his already hideous ears a pale shade of pink. Snape raised a curious eyebrow at the boy’s reaction but said nothing about it as he continued. “Naturally after some tests and a lengthy discussion with the headmaster I believe I have discovered your ailment.” Harry’s hopes raised a little as he sipped at his own drink, forcing back a shudder as the amber liquid burnt its way down his throat. 

“So am I going to be stuck like this forever?” Harry coughed as he sipped again on his drink. Snape pursed his lips together irritated at being interrupted but not commenting. 

“That depends on you Mr. Potter.” Harry frowned worrying a little that Snape was about to say something terrible. “Have you as yet discovered your animagus form?” Harry narrowed his gaze dubiously at Snape, who looked far too smug not to know the answer to this question already. 

“No I haven’t. I don’t have one.” Puffing his chest out in an effort to rescue his pride a little Harry watched as Snape huffed a contemptible laugh. McGonagall had been teaching animagus transformation in transfiguration since fifth year and as yet Harry had not managed to transform into anything other than a gooey snot like substance. Ron and Hermione had picked it up relatively easily. Even Neville had managed to get himself into his animagus form even if he still had the hair of a human where he should have had the quills of a hedgehog. Harry was a laughing stock, especially to people like Draco, whose own transformation into a panther had been quite spectacular. His animagus form, or lack there of was one of his sore points and he hated it when anyone mentioned it. Even Sirius his godfather had made an effort not to transform in front of his godson knowing it upset him. 

“Don’t be stupid Potter, everyone no matter how incompetent at transformation, has an animagus form. Even you.” Snape gestured casually over at Harry who had swallowed the rest of his drink and put aside his empty glass. Harry was getting irritated and folded his arms over his chest defensively as Snape stared at him from across the room. 

“Look are you going to tell me what’s wrong with me or are you just going to sit there and take the piss. Because I can assure you there are any amount of students out there already capable of bagging me out about transformation without me having to sit here listening to you.” Harry watched as Snape narrowed his gaze at him, the man’s lips thinning impossibly tighter at being insulted. 

“Watch your mouth Potter. I have absolutely no qualms about removing your tongue, especially after your ‘accident’ in my classroom the other day.” Harry swallowed nervously and backed down a little under Snape’s threatening gaze. Ron had been right, the professor was still pissed off about Friday and rightly so Harry assumed. “Now if you’ll let me continue. Did you know the bat is one of the very few animals that mate simply for pleasure rather than procreation?” Harry’s mouth hung open gaping like a fish. Harry wondered where on earth the professor’s last comment had come from and what middle part of the conversation Harry had missed. Harry remained silent even as Snape stared at him waiting for a reply. When it was clear Snape wouldn’t continue without an answer Harry merely shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“No, why should I care about the sex lives of bats sir?” Snape chuckled throatily at Harry’s reply as he stood up and refilled his glass of liquor. 

“Even as dense as you are Mr. Potter I would have thought it obvious.” Harry remained silent knowing it was best not to add fuel to Snape’s arsenal of sarcastic comments when the wizard was on a power trip such as the one he was on now. “But if I must spell it out for you then. Your animagus form is a bat Potter, which is why at present you have ears like radar dishes and look as if you haven’t slept in a week.” Harry was dumfounded and reached up instinctively to touch the points of his ears. 

“A bat?” Harry whispered not really knowing how he felt about the new information or what to say regarding it. A bat wasn’t exactly as glamorous as his fathers ‘Stag’ animagus nor was it as crappy as Seamus’ animagus form that turned out to be a toad. But it still wasn’t what Harry had expected or had hoped for. 

“Yes a bat Potter.” Snape snapped irritably as he moved into another room, returning a moment later with a luminescent bottle of potion in his hand. 

“Then what has this got to do with the potion the other day? I thought it was a love potion?” Snape rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. The boy was trying his patience and at this time of night Snape had neither the patience nor the fortitude to be bothered. 

“Indeed it was Potter, an extremely potent potion that is attracted to one’s internal feelings of lust, driving the normally controlled emotion to the surface and causing rash behavior as you saw in your classmates.” Harry smiled to himself at the thought of Ron’s lust filled gaze and his sloppy words of love he’d professed to Hermione. Snape however snapped him out of his thoughts quickly as he pushed the vial of potion into the boy’s hand forcefully. “The reason you were not affected like your classmates was either; that you have not reached puberty yet and your body is not ready for a relationship of the kind the potion seeks to achieve, or and might I add a more likely scenario, is that you have already passed puberty and are in better control of your emotions than your hormonal friends. Such as the reason why I was unaffected.” Harry felt suddenly a little better at hearing these words. Knowing he was better in control of his emotions and hormones was something to be proud about he was sure. 

“Fine, but what’s with the ears then?” Harry again pulled at his pointed ears watching as Snape smiled and uncorked the bottle of potion in Harry’s hand. 

“Ah, that would be the bat in you, literally.” Snape seemed to smile at his own joke but Harry didn’t get it and merely waited patiently for the professor to continue. “As I said before bats are among the very few animals aside from humans that is, that mate for ‘recreational amusement’ so to speak. While you in human form controlled those lustful emotions brought to the surface by the potion, using practiced skill and no doubt a longer than necessary session in the shower…” Snape paused and Harry blushed bright red, remembering the frenzied wank he’d had in the bath on Friday evening, his erection having come from seemingly nowhere. “The bat in you however was not so controlled because you haven’t experienced its form yet and with aid of the potion it sought to find some company to relieve itself. Thus your transformation and I use that term loosely.” Snape bit dryly as he flicked Harry’s pointed ear before retreating to his leather seat. 

“Right so you’re saying I was in control of me, but not of the bat?” Snape sneered but nodded in acceptance of Harry’s crude summary of his condition. Harry sat back in the rocking chair for a moment to ponder what he’d just found out but before he could ask Snape any further questions Snape had beat him to it. 

“It is late Potter and I am already tired of hearing your voice. I have arranged for you to have some extra lessons with Professor McGonagall in animagus transformation. As you’re aware flight worthy transformations take more skill and control, which is why you haven’t achieved your form sooner. McGonagall has agreed to tutor you one on one. That potion you have there will remove what little transformation the potion caused, leaving you free to start from scratch again. Now if that’s all, get out of my sight.” Snape flicked his wand at the door and Harry quickly downed the potion and rose to head for the open doorway. Harry paused briefly in the hall outside the professors room’s to glance back inside. It occurred to Harry suddenly that it really hadn’t been necessary for Snape to invite him into his ‘private’ office to tell him about his animagus form, nor had it even been legal to give Harry a glass of what he assumed was brandy. However before Harry could question himself more the wall slammed closed with a gust of wind, returning the stonework to its usual form and leaving the grubby little portrait swinging on its hook. With an exhausted sigh Harry turned to return to the Gryffindor Tower. There was so much he had to tell Hermione and Ron but it would have to wait till tomorrow morning.


	3. Trial & Error

Chapter 3 (Trial & Error)

“That’s pretty awesome Harry. That’ll mean you can actually fly without a broom or anything.” Ron sat closely to Harry completely ignoring Professor Moorefall, the latest addition to the Defense Against the Dark Art’s position. Professor Moorefall, or Professor Awful as Ron was now calling him, was completely useless. He was worse than Lockhart had been. It was partly why Dumbledore’s Army was still up and running. The meetings were being used to study the actual curriculum that would be on their exams other than listening to Moorefall ramble on about his time as Auror. 

“I’d say that is why Harry is so good on a broom Ron. It is natural instinct coming out.” Hermione chimed in having used Professor Moorefall’s classes as a catch up study session throughout the year and as such wasn’t listening to the professor either. 

“True Hermione, that’s what McGonagall said about you. An intelligent cat, for an intelligent girl.” Hermione was somewhat proud of her own animagus form, as a cream and white colored cat, with a bushy brown tail. Ron beamed at Hermione who smiled in thanks. 

“Pity you’re nothing like a squirrel Ron. Although you do scurry about and hide food in the strangest of places.” Harry chuckled at Ron who glared at his best friend before stabbing him playfully with the end of his quill. 

“Shut up Harry you haven’t got there yet.” Harry rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. All this talk of his animagus being a bat, yet he hadn’t transformed completely yet and so had no idea what he would actually look like. “When’s your first lesson?” Ron continued watching as Harry began packing away his books as the final bell for the end of lessons rang. 

“After dinner tonight. McGonagall says she’ll see me as a bat before summer holidays or die trying.” Harry chuckled as he followed Hermione from the room, leaving Ron to trail behind them. 

“That’s only four weeks away Harry. Don’t be disappointed if you’ve not got it quite right by the time summer break comes along, flying animagus forms are difficult to achieve.” Hermione smiled at her best friend and tucked her arm under Harry’s as they headed towards the Gryffindor Tower to wash up for dinner. “But I’ve got faith in you Harry. Perhaps we’ll even be able to practice together when you come to The Burrow at the end of summer.” By now Ron had caught up with the pair and linked his own arm cautiously through Hermione’s. The girl it seemed had gotten over her little argument with the red head after the weekend’s debacle. 

“Yeah that’ll make the summer go quickly then Harry.” Ron smiled at Harry across Hermione’s shoulder as the three of them stepped in through the portrait hole into the crazy rush of the common room. 

*******************************************

Harry stepped into the transfiguration classroom at ten past 7, a little late but not concerned. McGonagall would be lenient considering it was Dumbledore’s notices at dinner which had made him late in the first place. McGonagall was sitting on the top of one of the desks down the front of the classroom her wand resting in her lap and her glasses perched on top of her head as she rubbed her eyes. Harry waited politely at the entrance until the professor had lowered her glasses back down and finally spotted him waiting to be called in. 

“Ah Harry, please come in and sit yourself down this is not a formal class and I don’t want you to feel awkward.” Harry dropped his bag by the door and made his way to the seats at the front of the classroom beside McGonagall. She stood up and stretched a little before flicking her wand at the blackboard, where a line separating two sides of the board appeared. “I must admit I was quite surprised when Professor Snape asked me to schedule you some extra lessons for transfiguration, but I’m glad also. We were quite worried for you there as basic animagus transformation is on your Newt’s.” It was when McGonagall gestured to the back of the room that Harry realized he and the professor weren’t alone. The boy spun around to see Snape reclined casually in an armchair. The first years had been using the chair for practice in inanimate object transformation earlier in the day. “Please don’t worry Harry. Professor Snape is merely here to observe your progress. Now shall we begin?” Harry glared at Snape but turned back sharply to focus his attention on McGonagall. After all he was here because he wanted to learn something not to be intimidated by Snape sitting like a ghost in the back of the classroom. Ignoring Snape’s presence Harry concentrated on McGonagall’s instructions. “You have from being in my class learnt the necessities of transformation, so I see no point in repeating myself. I believe you have the skills to achieve this Potter, but perhaps need a little more coaxing. So I want us to begin by having you write down on the board in one column what you believe the physical characteristics of a bat to be. Then in the other column descriptive words you can associate with a bat’s behavior. This will help you ground your center of focus when we come to practice.” With a determined nod, Harry set to work. 

It was late by the time McGonagall finally called a halt to the session after Harry’s last attempt at transfiguration. Attempting to transform himself into an animal was tiring and having tried as hard as he had all evening he was practically exhausted. 

“Good Mr. Potter you were so close that time.” Harry stared at himself in the full-length mirror McGonagall had wheeled out from her office. Indeed his transformation this time around had been the best yet. Turning to his side Harry surveyed the sleek black wings protruding from his back, along with the furry black nose and his sharp radar ears. His body had shrunk too this time a good indicator that he was getting the hang of it. In the reflection of the mirror Harry caught Snape’s reflection too. Harry had to admit he’d quite forgotten about the potions professor who was still sat at the back of the classroom. Snape was staring at Harry, a strange expression on his face. Experimentally Harry flapped his wings and watched in the reflection as Snape closed his eyes for a moment as if savoring the movement of air the flap of the wings had made before slowly reopening them again as McGonagall broke the silence. “You’re progressing very well Harry. Now that you know your form I believe it is coming easier to you.” McGonagall passed Harry what remained of the large bottle of potion they’d been using all evening to return him to human form. It was far less strenuous having to transform only one way when first learning and thus the potion. Harry drained the vial of potion feeling with some sadness his wings crumple and disappear. “I believe that will be all for today Harry. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow same time.” Harry nodded and having collected his wand moved to the door and picked up his bag again. 

“Good night professor McGonagall and thank you.” Harry smiled pleasantly at the tired looking transfiguration professor before glancing at the armchair where Snape still sat. “Good night Professor Snape.” With a slightly bitter tone and lacking the smile he’d given McGonagall Harry addressed Snape before turning and leaving the classroom. He would have just enough time to have a quick shower and get into bed before curfew. Then Harry could also tell Ron what he’d achieved if the red head was still up.


	4. Updraft

Chapter 4 (Updraft)

Harry fell like a lead weight onto the floor transforming back into his human form just inches before he connected with the hard stone. 

“Damn.” Harry muttered as he stared up at McGonagall and the length of broom handle she was holding out. It had been four long weeks since Harry had taken up his extra transfiguration lessons and while having finally achieved his full animagus form was still unable to fly. This was the last lesson before summer holidays and Harry had been determined to master the art. There was no point in transforming himself into a bat if he couldn’t fly. The paper-thin membranes of his wings and the toothpick like claws were useless for walking, so there was no other option. McGonagall sighed heavily and lowered the broom handle, where Harry should have landed and hung upside down. 

“Please don’t despair Harry, these things take practice. I am pleased you have gotten this far in such a short time.” Offering her hand down to Harry McGonagall helped him up off the floor and dusted him off just as she had done countless times already. 

“I just can’t stay up.” Harry whispered as he stretched his arms his muscles tired from the exercise. 

“There is very little I can say to help you in this Harry. Flying must be learnt like any other skill. Perhaps Professor Snape can offer some advice seeing as though he has watched you all week?” Harry turned around to look at Snape, who seemed a little put out that McGonagall had asked his advice. Snape had been present at every single session for the past four weeks but had said nothing unless asked directly. Harry had become almost accustomed to his stare too, the potions professor’s beady gaze never leaving him. 

“You’re launching yourself into the air like it’s a leap of death. You should perhaps just glide into the air. And you’re flapping like a bird you need to adjust your wingspan enough to catch the updrafts but not flap like you’re flailing in water.” Harry stared at Snape a little dubious as to the professor’s advice. Since when had the wizard gained knowledge in bat aerodynamics? Knowing better than to argue with Snape’s advice Harry simply nodded and turned back to McGonagall assuming Snape had finished, however it seemed Snape was not. “It is fear too that is preventing you from making the perch. Fear that is driving you back into your human form because you can cope and control fear better as a human than a bat. It is not a good habit to get into Potter because though you may fear something while in animagus form your life may depend on you remaining so.” Harry thought Snape’s comment was a little too deep and meaningful even for Snape and stared blankly at the wizard who stared confidently back at him. “Try it once more Potter but this time do as I just said.” 

Harry was dubious but took a deep breath and turned back to where McGonagall was holding up the broom handle again. Closing his eyes to focus Harry jumped forward transforming mid stride and stretching his wings out wide, resisting the temptation to flap as he felt himself falling. When the impact of the ground never came Harry opened his beady bat eyes to find himself floating on a cool draft of air. Stunned but proud of himself Harry made a move towards the thin broom handle he could see, the slight movement of his wings was enough to propel him forward and before he knew it his claws had wrapped around the handle and he’d folded himself up onto the broom. Harry was so ecstatic to have achieved flight however that he forgot himself and having transformed himself back into human form fell on his head on the floor in a pile of arms, legs and broken broom handle. 

“Smooth dismount Potter.” Harry distantly heard Snape’s muttered comment but didn’t care as he sprang to his feet, ignoring the bruises and the cut above his eye. 

“I did it!” Harry exclaimed wrapping McGonagall up in a tight hug in a momentarily lapse of decorum. McGonagall laughed and hugged Harry back tightly before letting him go. 

“Indeed Harry, congratulations. You need practice but you did very well. I shall send the ministry forms necessary to register your animagus transformation to your aunt and uncles house via owl. Now why don’t you go and join your housemates on your last night as sixth years.” Harry beamed at McGonagall and with a wave headed for the door. Harry paused however half way out of the door to look back at Snape. 

“Thank you professor.” Harry’s thanks were genuine as was the smile he gave Snape. The potions professor inclined his head in silent acceptance and Harry knew that was all he was to expect. In a funny way Harry had become almost accustomed to Snape watching over him in his lesson everyday and it left him with a kind of sick feeling to know he wouldn’t see the potions professor for the next six weeks. Still Harry was sure the feeling would wear off, after all it was only Snape. With a final wave Harry made his way upstairs to the Gryffindor common room where he could hear the seventh years leaving party already in full swing. 

Hermione and Ron greeted him at the door eager to hear how well he’d done. His friends it seemed were just as eager to see him succeed as he was. The possibility of transforming with his friends during the summer was wonderful and Harry knew he could do it now and practice to his hearts content. 

“So how did it go?” Ron pushed a large glass of butter beer into Harry’s hand as he and Hermione dragged him to the couch by the window where Ginny and Neville were saving a seat for them.

“Brilliant.” Harry beamed as he drunk deeply from his glass of butter beer before Ron refilled it again from the jug he was carrying around. “I actually flew and got to the broom this time around. I know what I was doing wrong and with some practice I’ll be ready for some distance work.” Harry flopped down between Ginny and Ron on the couch, the five of them only just managing to squeeze onto the cushions. 

“That’s wonderful Harry, that’ll mean we can try some stuff out at The Burrow when you come. I bet Sirius will be happy.” Harry drained his second glass of butter beer and put it aside watching with mild distaste as Ron and Hermione sucked their own butter beer out of Ron’s jug, a twirly straw each. Harry had watched his best friends grow closer over the past four weeks after the potions accident and while Harry was happy for them both he felt a twinge of jealousy. Harry had no doubt that Ron’s infection of the potion had opened both his friends’ eyes to their obvious like of one another. Harry himself hadn’t ever had a real girlfriend so to speak. Cho had been a passing crush and although he liked Ginny she was too much like a sister for him to ever date her. Not that it bothered him. Harry had far bigger worries than girlfriends at the moment. An unusually quiet Voldemort meant trouble and having had no major incident all year Harry was beginning to worry that his nemesis would strike while he was on holiday. Just thinking about having his summer holiday ruined by Voldemort was making him depressed so Harry refocused his attention on the party and fell easily into the scene, his life momentarily forgotten.


	5. Fat Bastard Bat

Chapter 5 (Fat Bastard Bat)

Harry lay staring at the night sky, the soft dewy grass beneath his head and the warm woolen patchwork quilt Mrs. Wealsey had sent for him draped over his body. He’d only been back at the Dursley’s a week and already he’d had enough without another four weeks ahead of him. Dudley was his usual arrogant self, Vernon was just as nasty and his Aunt was just pathetic really. Tonight was one of Vernon’s business dinners and so Harry had been put outside for evening. Harry was rather glad he’d been spared having to act civilized around Vernon’s guests and his backyard outing allowed him some time to himself. He stared at the stars and watched Hedwig fly backwards and forwards in the night sky catching grubs and mice. Harry had noticed rather acutely how fond of the evenings and nights he’d become since finding out about his animagus form. Harry supposed it was the bat in him, craving the freedom and space of the night sky. He hadn’t dare transform while at the Dursley’s although it was a perfect way to escape if he wanted despite his lack of flying skills. Still the chaos it would cause should he get caught wasn’t worth the risk, so instead he was just content watching the other bats flying between the trees. Since learning about his animagus form Harry had also become more aware of the bats around him. During the day in the park he sought out trees he instinctively knew where there were bats resting and at night he would watch them fluttering about in the tree outside his bedroom window. One particular bat had hung upside down on the power lines outside his open bedroom window three nights in a row. The creature was bigger than he was in animagus form and seemed to stare at Harry through the window. Harry had fed it some crickets he’d caught in the garden, watching as it nibbled a few before going back to staring at him. 

Tonight however the bat in question was nowhere to be seen and Harry supposed the creature had moved on. With a sigh Harry closed his eyes and settled back for the rest of the evening until Vernon let him back indoors. The quiet sounds of the evening however were interrupted with a piercing scream and a burst of orange light that sprang from the kitchen window and open back door. Harry was on his feet instantly his wand at the ready as he watched a familiar figure step out of the back door. 

“Ah Harry, there you are.” Dumbledore smiled at a stunned Harry, who immediately lowered his wand as the headmaster approached him. “Come along we don’t have much time.” Harry was stunned as Dumbledore wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist pulling the boy against him tightly as he cast a charm around them that glowed blue. 

“What about my….” Harry thought about his things back in his room but Dumbledore merely smiled warmly. 

“Tonk’s is already collecting your personal affects Harry, now together on three. One, two, three…..” Harry didn’t have time to brace himself as the familiar sweep of apparition washed over him. In the blink of an eye Harry found himself on the front path leading up to The Burrow. All the lights of the little cottage were on and Harry could see many people moving backwards and forwards in the house. Dumbledore guided Harry quickly up the path and in through the front door, where Harry was instantly assaulted by a frenzy of many different conversations happening at once.

“Harry!” Ron and Hermione came running from within the bustling crowd, dragging him purposefully over to the kitchen table where the twins, and Ginny were all seated in their night things. 

“What’s going on?” Harry inquired as he sat down next to Hermione who pushed him a mug of hot chocolate across the table. 

“Chaos that’s what. Deatheaters have attacked the ministry and killed six Auror’s. Word is that they’re using a new curse that’s virtually unstoppable.” Harry sighed heavily. He knew it had been too good to be true for Voldemort and his followers to be so inactive over the past year. It stood to reason they were developing and perfecting a new weapon. 

“Dad reckons he’s lucky to be alive. His desk is right across the hall from the Department of Mysteries which is where they were going.” Ron glanced across at where his father was standing with Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, looking very upset. 

“What do you think they were after?” Harry inquired as he watched his friends shrug their shoulders unknowingly. Before Harry could continue however Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and clapped his hands together to draw the attention of the room towards him. The Weasley’s kitchen fell silent immediately, everyone automatically looking towards the headmaster. 

“Now we are all safe and accounted for let us not get ahead of ourselves. The Deatheaters may have attacked the ministry but from our inside sources they took nothing. I suspect the attack was merely a show of force, a way of displaying to the ministry Voldemort’s latest addition to his weaponry in this war.” Dumbledore paused and looked over his glasses at a few key wizards in the room before continuing. “However this incident must be treated seriously and until such time as we are supplied with more information regarding Voldemort’s new curse then we must be careful. While this curse may seem impenetrable I will remind you all, that magic in any form is based on three simple principals which we are all aware of. It is simply a matter of judging which of these principals are being applied in order to fight the curse.” There was a muttering of agreement around the room but then Dumbledore frowned and shushed the crowd with a wave of his hand. In the deathly silence everyone listened to what Dumbledore had obviously just heard. It was faint even to Harry’s hearing but it was definitely there and getting closer by the minute. The sound was like a flapping of an owls wings coming into land. After a serious moment as everyone waited on baited breath as the sound got closer, Albus smiled brightly and quickly opened the window over the sink. “Ah, that would be Professor Snape.” Harry was stunned as he watched the very same bat that had sat outside his window the past three nights, come gliding in through the open window. The bat transformed with ease back into the imposing figure of the potions professor, who landed with a smooth grace Harry envied instantly. 

“Albus, Molly, Arthur. Good evening.” Severus straightened his cloak and undid the leather tie holding back his hair as he greeted politely Albus and then the Weasley’s whose house he’d just entered. Harry continued to stare stunned at Snape hardly believing what he’d just seen. It was only when the potions professor’s dark gaze locked with Harry’s that the boy realized he was staring. For the brief moment as their gazes met Harry felt something tighten in his chest. Everything seemed to suddenly make sense. The reason Snape requested to be present at Harry’s tutoring sessions in transfiguration. The reason why Harry’s medical condition after the potions explosion had been referred to Snape and even the reason why Snape had taken Harry into his private chamber to break the news to the boy about his animagus form. Snape was a bat himself. It was no wonder he knew how to fly! With realization came a sudden feeling of having been betrayed, especially when he glanced around and saw that everyone aside from his school friends were not in the least surprised having seen Snape transform. Standing abruptly from the table Harry turned and ran upstairs leaving Snape staring after him his gaze narrowed in irritation. 

Throwing himself down onto Ron’s bed Harry waited for the inevitable. As predicted not a moment later Ron came barging into the bedroom throwing himself down beside Harry on the bed to stare at his friend sympathetically. 

“This suddenly sucks so much.” Harry whispered as he felt Hermione come into the room and sit down on the edge of the bed having closed the door on the conversations that had started up again downstairs. 

“Big time. I mean we should have guessed really. He practically looks like one but its shit his animagus is the same as yours.” Ron muttered in agreement as he reached beneath the corner of his mattress and retrieved a bag of BertyBott’s every flavored beans to pass between his friends. 

“I should have known something was up when that bat began hanging outside my room.” Harry sighed angrily remembering how long it had taken him to catch the crickets in the garden for the bat in question. 

“He’s been hanging outside your window.” Ron looked horrified and consciously glancing outside his own window to see if there were any signs of life. “Think of what he’s seen.” Ron muttered as he rose to close the curtains still not convinced no one was watching them. Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of everything he’d done the past three days while Snape had been outside his room. When he could come up with nothing more embarrassing than having his Professor see him changing then he reopened his eyes to smile in relief at his friends. Hermione rolled her eyes and handed Harry some more of Ron’s candy beans. 

“Boys. Honestly that’s all you think about.” Hermione supplied sarcastically as both Ron and Harry looked at one another knowingly. “Besides it must have been important to have him there or else he wouldn’t be doing it. I’m sure the professor has much more pressing matters than hanging around outside your bedroom Harry.” Hermione snapped at Harry for being childish as she rose from the bed to reopen the curtains of Ron’s bedroom to let in some fresh air. 

“Still doesn’t account for why he didn’t tell Harry he was a bat too.” Ron interjected quickly jumping at any chance to bitch about the potions professor. 

“He should have said something. They should have said something.” Harry muttered as he pointed irritably at the door where the muffled sound of voices filtered up from the kitchen below. 

“Perhaps it wasn’t important.” Hermione tried to reason with the two boys but neither of them was interested in what she had to say. “Fine, I can see it’s making no difference what I say. I’m going downstairs to find out what’s happening. At least ‘they’ as you put it Harry have something worthwhile to say.” With a haughty snort Hermione threw open the door of Ron’s bedroom and strode off down the corridor leaving Harry staring at the pictures of the Chuddly Cannon’s on Ron’s bedroom roof, while Ron did an impression of Hermione’s attitude.

“She’s so up her self sometimes.” Ron spat as he collapsed down onto the bed beside Harry.

“And that’s why you’re so in love with her.” Harry countered cheekily barely missing the pillow that Ron tried to smother him with. 

“Shut up Harry, it’s not like you can talk ogling my sister like you do.” Ron made kissing faces at Harry who merely turned over to stare at the open window and into the evening sky. 

“I don’t like your sister Ron.” Harry mumbled thinking of another red head entirely, that had far less feminine curves than Ginny and much better taste in clothes. Ron snorted in disbelief but didn’t pursue the topic further knowing it would only cause them to fight like last time Ron had brought up Harry’s attachment to his sister. 

“Look on the bright side Harry at least you make a better looking bat than Snape does. Did you see the fat little stomach he had on him when he came in through the window, he’s porkier than Errol.” Harry chuckled and rolled back over to face his friend who was prodding him gently in the arm wobbling the slightly fat wings the boy had developed over the few weeks he hadn’t been practicing Quidditch. 

“Yeah true but it’s probably more the fact he’s a different species from me Ron, rather than over indulgence or middle age spread.” Ron shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as Harry slapped his hands away from his flab.

“Technicalities Harry. Just face it he’s a fat bastard bat, just as we predicted.” Ron burst out laughing causing Harry to follow until both of them were rolling around on the floor in hysterics, fueled by too much sugar on an empty stomach. Perhaps Hermione had been right, that it hadn’t been such an important piece of information. Yet despite the outward show a little part of Harry still felt strangely betrayed.


	6. You'll Thank Me One Day

Chapter 6 (You’ll Thank Me One Day)

“Morning Harry dear, sleep well?” Harry ran his hand through his scruffy hair as he slumped down into the chair beside Ron, who was already stuffing his face with the bacon and eggs. Unlike last night the Weasley’s kitchen was practically empty. The pile of washing up in the sink was testament to the fact everyone had already been and gone. 

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled sleepily as Ron’s cheery mother sat a large plate of breakfast in front of him. “Where is everyone?” Harry questioned as he shoved a crispy bacon strip into his mouth and reached for the tomato sauce. 

“On the prowl as usual.” Ron smiled as his mother put another two fried tomatoes on his rapidly emptying plate. “Hermione and Ginny have gone picking wildflowers with Fred and George.” Ron offered as he sipped from his orange juice to wash down the mouthful he was currently chewing. 

“Picking wildflowers?” Harry muttered hardly believing that Hermione was one to go picking flowers. Ron glared at Harry to keep his voice down as he made sure his mother wasn’t listening before leaning across to whisper to Harry. 

“Not really, Charlie and Bill have gone with the Auror’s to practice dueling in next field over. Those four weren’t invited but they’ve gone to watch anyway.” Ron sat up straight quickly as Mrs. Weasley turned around from the fry pan to smile at the two boys who were just mopping up their plates with the remains of the toast. 

“So what do you two have planned today?” Mrs. Weasley inquired as she flicked her wand at the table clearing it of the dirty dishes. 

“Harry’s got to practice flying Mum.” Ron offered as he burped loudly and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his t-shirt. Mrs. Weasley scolded her youngest son’s crude manners before glancing sternly across at Harry. 

“Well I want you two to be careful. Stick to the fields, stay away from the muggle power lines and steer clear of the forest. More than one young animagus have been injured with foolishness.” Thrusting an apple and a brown paper bag containing sandwiches into each boy’s hands Mrs. Weasley scooted the two wizards out of the backdoor and with a curse about the mess slammed the door closed behind them. Ron sighed heavily as he tossed the apple in the air a couple of times before tucking it into his pocket. 

“At least she didn’t give you the lecture about the ‘Little wizard who thought he could fly’. That story grosses me out every time she tells it.” Ron laughed as he and Harry sauntered down to the shed to collect their brooms. In the field across from the backyard they could hear the dueling practice, the occasional spark of red or green visible from atop of the hill. Harry had no desire to duel today and was kind of glad he hadn’t been up early enough to undoubtedly get roped into practice. This was his holidays and he wanted to do nothing he didn’t have to. Dumbledore reminded him constantly that Voldemort didn’t take holidays but Harry was damned if he let the Dark Lord himself ruin his summer break. Ron and Harry took off from the path up the yard and soared into the bright blue sky, swooping, ducking and circling around one another playfully on their brooms as they took off across the countryside. It was a good half an hour before Harry spotted a perfect little field to practice his animagus transformations. 

With a half-barrel somersault roll Harry landed perfectly in the lush, uncut field. Far less graceful and with an uncontrolled spiral Ron landed on his arse half a second later beside Harry who laughed loudly. Ron’s specialty on a broom certainly wasn’t his landings. Spitting out grass and brushing dirt from his jeans Ron crawled over to the shade of a low bush. 

“Alright I’ll try it here. I’ll fly over to that fence and back.” Harry chuckled as he tossed Ron his broom for safekeeping before he stood still and calm ready to focus. Just as McGonagall had taught him Harry transformed seamlessly into his animagus form. For a second though it looked like Harry’s tiny bat form was plummeting towards the ground and Ron let out a concerned shout but Harry regained his self awareness and with Snape’s words echoing in his mind he caught the updraft several inches from disaster and glided back up into the air. Ron let out a relived sigh as he watched Harry’s bat form glide easily over to the far fence before circling twice and coming back. Harry’s landing wasn’t up to scratch and the boy transformed back into himself as he tumbled in the dewy grass with a laugh. 

“Smooth Harry. Real smooth.” Ron laughed sarcastically as Harry sat up and smiled proudly at his best friend. 

The next few hours were spent transforming themselves back and forth between their animagus forms. Having races around the field, Ron’s squirrel reflexes against Harry’s flying skills. Before long however their stomachs began growling in emptiness despite the sandwiches and apples Mrs. Weasley had given them that morning. Afternoon tea was calling and if Ron’s nose was anything to go by sticky buns and cream puffs were waiting for them back at The Burrow. 

“Come on. You fly back and I’ll follow you on the broom.” Ron suggested as he picked up his own and Harry’s broom. Harry hesitated nervously. The flight back to The Burrow was a good three fields away and he’d never flown so far. Still there wasn’t much that could go wrong, especially with Ron following on his broom. With a sigh Harry nodded and having seen Ron take off, easily transformed himself into the bat. It was surprisingly easy to ride the updrafts higher into the sky to reach Ron’s level and after the first five minutes of flying by Ron’s side Harry relaxed. There was little effort involved with flying in a straight line, a few wing adjustments and the occasional dip where the air pressure changed but nothing unusual Harry couldn’t handle. In order to get home quicker they’d taken the short route over the top of the wooded grove that bordered the Weasley’s property. Neither Ron nor Harry paid it any heed until an ear-piercing screech echoed in the air above them. With his beady eyes in the sun Harry could see nothing until the gush of swooping air and a stinging bite caught his thin membrane of a wing. 

“Harry it’s a hawk, change back!” Ron screamed already sitting up on his broom waving Harry’s broom around his head like a mad man. He was trying to put off the attacking bird that was considerably larger than Harry at present. Harry didn’t know what to do and blinded by the sun couldn’t see his attacker. He was far too high up to transform back and there were no fields to land in. The only place he could go was down into the dense upper branches of the wood. With Ron still swatting uselessly at the attacking bird Harry let himself drop, instinctively catching another draft as he soared through the upper canopy of the trees. The branches of the trees stung like hell as they ripped and tore at his tiny body but Harry kept flying, knowing that behind him was the bigger frame of a Hawk that could easily eat him. With his acute senses it was easier to navigate the larger tree trunks and branches as he flew between them, but it was the smaller sharper little branches that did the damage. Harry could see the edge of the wood and the Weasley’s front yard but in his haste to get there to safety he made a fatal mistake. A thorny vine that had curled around a tree branch caught his wing and like a lasso tore into the paper-thin wings and whipped him back into the tree branch like an elastic band. Harry screamed in pain, the inaudible squeal of pain that left his bat mouth echoing around the wood and to the ears of the one man that could hear it. 

Snape had been sitting on the picnic bench in the Weasley’s back yard enjoying tea and cakes after a day’s dueling with the Auror’s when the high-pitched scream, audible to only his ears made him drop his plate and clutched at his ears. The sound died and was replaced by a much more audible sound that everyone else heard as well. 

“Potter.” Snape had been off running through the yard towards the wood before any of the others had made it to their feet. The high-pitched squeal had been one of pain, of imminent death and had made Snape’s blood run cold. As he reached the front gate Snape met a deathly white Ron, the boy shaking as he pointed to one of the trees on the edge of the wood. There balanced precariously on the top most branch, amongst the foliage and vines was Harry. The boy was barely hanging on, his feet scrambling to find purchase on the less sturdy lower branches. Blood poured from his right arm that despite the massive injury was still being used to desperately hold on. 

“Oh sweet Merlin.” Mrs. Weasley uttered as the group that had been behind Snape finally saw the scene. 

“Charlie, Bill get the ladder!” Mr. Weasley shouted as Snape closed his eyes and transformed himself easily into his own animagus form. Taking to the air Snape carefully negotiated his way through the thorny vines and up onto the same thick branch Harry was precariously holding onto before transforming back into himself. Harry was slipping and Snape lay himself down along the branch and reached for Harry’s hands. Reluctantly the boy offered his left hand his injured right still locked uselessly around the branch. 

“Give me your other hand Potter.” Snape growled angrily knowing that he would never hold Harry’s weight with just one grip. Harry shook his head fearfully looking down at the ground where the Weasley were bringing in the ladder. “Potter!” Snape shouted angrily losing his patience with the boy. “Give me your other hand unless you want me to drop you!” With what effort he had left Harry let go of the branch, Snape managing to just catch the injured arm before it fell out of reach. The scream of pain Harry let out into Snape’s face as the man locked his hand around the boy’s wrist would have woken the dead but Snape didn’t flinch. Harry’s blood made the grip slippery and even as Snape tightened his grip, his fingers began gouging into the boy’s open wounds making Harry scream even more. Snape was losing his hold and the Weasley’s were taking far too long to get the ladder up to them. Snape only knew one thing to do. “Potter!” Snape had to scream to be heard over Harry’s own cries of agony. The boy’s green eyes were wild with pain and fear and flickered back and forth around him not really paying any attention to Snape what so every. “HARRY! Look at me!” At the use of his first name Harry’s attention snapped to Snape who sneered in successes even though his grip was faltering. “You have to change back.” Harry shook his head far too fearful to concentrate long enough to change back into the bat. “Listen to me Harry. You have to do this I can’t hold you any longer.” Harry continued to shake his head vehemently clutching uselessly at Snape’s loosening grip. Snape sighed his fingertips beginning to slip from Harry’s hands. He had to do this and pray Dumbledore and Harry forgave him. Sometimes it was cruel to be kind. “Harry please do this for me.” With his gaze firmly locked with Harry’s Snape let go watching as Harry’s form fell away from him through the branches of the trees below him. 

For one heart stopping minute Snape had thought he’d made the wrong decision but in the blink of an eye the boy’s form had changed back into the injured, little form of the bat. Like a leaf falling from the branches of a tree in autumn Harry’s tiny black body fell gracefully the rest of the way down, his wings catching the air like a parachute guiding him safely to the ground below. 

“YOU DROPPED HIM!” Below him Snape heard Ron screaming in angry disbelief and Snape rolled his eyes. Transforming himself back into his own animagus form Snape glided far more gracefully to the ground transforming back the instant his feet touched the ground. A crowd had already gathered around Harry’s body and Snape pushed his way through the crush to get to the injured boy. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Tonks were already trying to stop the multiple lacerations on Harry’s arm from bleeding. Harry was pale and shaking clearly upset and in agony. Snape knelt down beside Harry and gently brushed his bloodied hair of the boy’s face. 

“You dropped me.” Harry whimpered as he stared up into Snape’s onyx gaze. 

“You’ll thank me one day.” Snape bit sarcastically before he was being pushed roughly away by Albus Dumbledore and a flustered looking Madam Pomfrey, who’d been contacted by Bill only moments before. Harry stared at Snape as he was carried away into the burrow, leaving Snape standing alone under the battered canopy of the wood.


	7. Aiming High

Chapter 7 (Aiming High)

“What a complete and utter bastard, I can’t believe he did it. Mum nearly passed out when she saw him do it. We all knew he was working for you-know-who but Dumbledore really can’t say he’s on our side now.” Ron grumbled angrily as he passed Harry a bowl of ice cream from the tray Charlie Weasley had brought into the living room. 

“Ron, it’s not polite to bitch about people when they’re not here to defend themselves.” Charlie chided his little brother pointedly as he took a bowl of ice cream for himself and sat down in the recliner by the fire. Harry blushed a little when Charlie smiled at him warmly before picking up his Quidditch magazine to begin reading again. 

“Charlie’s right Ronald. Professor Snape did what he could in the situation. Besides if he hadn’t been there to prompt Harry to transform he might not be here now.” Hermione took a petite bite of her apple crumble and ice cream as she flicked the page of her potions textbook, having already begun studying for the start of school. 

“I still say he tried to kill you.” Ron muttered into his ice cream, as he looked sideways at Harry who was struggling to feed himself with his right arm still bandaged up tightly. It had been two weeks since the accident and Harry had endured many lectures, about why bats fly only at night and that there are no second chances in your animagus form. It had also been two weeks since Harry had seen Snape, the potions professor keeping an extremely low profile. His absence from the meetings and daily order routine was notable. Despite everyone’s opinion on the subject Harry had come to his own conclusions about Snape dropping him from the tree. In his own ‘subtle’ way Snape had been teaching Harry a valuable lesson, one he’d tried telling Harry during the last lesson with McGonagall at school. Sometimes your life depended on remaining in your animagus form and thus necessary to learn control. It was a lesson well learnt and would not be easily forgotten. Still despite his injuries Harry had been getting about enjoying what was left of his summer holidays. Voldemort had gone suspiciously quiet again and Harry didn’t know whether to be happy or worried. Charlie had stayed an extra week at The Burrow and Harry had been rather glad. The elder Weasley was good fun and kept Harry amused in more ways than one, even if the Weasley wasn’t aware of it. Being injured had its advantages, like watching from the side lines as the Weasley’s played Quidditch or swam in the dam. 

Tonight though Charlie was leaving for Russia with his Dragon research group and Harry was disappointed he wouldn’t see the elder Weasley again till the next set of holidays. 

“Fuck.” Harry muttered under his breath as he dropped ice cream down his pajamas. Setting the bowl aside Harry got to his feet and disappeared into the kitchen to get a cloth to wipe it up before it stained on his top. Charlie followed him through, dressed in his traveling robes and dragon skin boots, carrying his own empty ice cream bowl. Charlie looked delicious. His shoulder length hair was tied up neatly in a leather band and his wand was sitting in its specially designed holder on his belt. 

“Here, let me.” Harry averted his gaze when he realized he’d been staring at Charlie while trying uselessly to wipe at the mess on his top. Charlie grabbed the wet sponge and gently washed the ice cream away before tossing it back into the sink. Harry blushed a little as Charlie’s fingers brushed his neck in a meaningless caress. 

“When do you go?” Harry queried as he pulled at his wet top irritably. 

“As soon as they get here, they’re due anytime.” Charlie glanced over his shoulder at the Weasley’s clock, the hand bearing Charlie’s picture ticking closer to the section that read ‘Flown the Coop’. “So what’s for you this new school year Harry? This is your sixth year right?” Charlie inquired as he leant against the bench to glance out the window looking for his group to arrive. 

“Yeah. Sixth year.” Harry whispered wondering where his ability to form coherent sentences went when he was talking with Charlie. 

“Cool, I spent my sixth year chasing birds. I don’t remember what I actually learned but I’m sure it went in because I passed everything.” 

“Birds?” Harry inquired in confusion having not heard the expression the elder wizard was using. 

“Birds, dolls, chicks.” Charlie turned around from the window and smiled crookedly at Harry who still had no idea what the elder Weasley was talking about. “Women Harry. Witches. I spent my sixth year snogging witches behind the gargoyle on the fifth floor.” 

“Oh.” Harry finally caught on to what Charlie was saying but with realization came a swift kick in the chest. Charlie was straight. Not that Harry had ever doubted it. Ron often thrilled him with tales of his elder brother’s sexual escapades and none of them involved other wizards. Still hearing it from the elder Weasley’s own mouth was a blow to the gut and Harry only managed a weak smile in reply. It was lucky really that there was a collection of simultaneous cracks that echoed from the garden and Charlie’s attention was instantly taken outside. 

“Mum, Dad they’re here I’m going!” Harry got swept up in the mad rush in the kitchen as Charlie collected his things and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley escorted him outside. With only his light pajama’s covering his thin frame and nothing on his feet Harry stood on the step into the kitchen as he watched as Charlie greeted all his friends. A bitter twist of jealousy rooted itself in Harry’s chest as he watched Charlie embrace several of the other wizards, most of whom looked just as fine as Charlie did in his traveling cloak and leathers. The conversation was caught up on the wind and Harry froze as he saw Charlie and one of his friends look towards him their conversation inadvertently overheard. 

“Who’s the injured kid in the pajamas?” Harry watched as Charlie’s friend nodded his head towards him before Charlie chuckled and turned back to his friend. 

“Just one of my little brother’s school friends.” Charlie offered coolly as they both chuckled and turned back to join the conversation of the group. Harry was gutted as he stared down at himself dressed like a 10 year old in Dudley’s hand me down pajamas and with a wet patch on his top. Harry was about to turn and leave when another two cracks echoed in the garden and two familiar figures stepped into the light streaming out of the backdoor. 

“Albus, Professor Snape you’re early.” Mr. Weasley parted from his son long enough to greet the two new arrivals. “Make yourself at home we won’t be long.” 

“Evening Harry how’s the arm?” Albus immediately accepted Mr. Weasley’s offer and strode to the kitchen door, pausing to greet Harry who was still standing there. 

“Sore.” Harry offered coldly not meeting the headmasters sparkling eyes. 

“Never mind Harry, such things take time to heal my boy.” With a soft pat on his back Dumbledore continued inside leaving Harry staring at Snape’s figure. Snape made to walk towards the door as well but a member of Charlie’s group made him pause as he called his name. 

“Professor? Sweet Merlin please tell me you’re not still teaching…” Harry felt an angry twist in his throat as he watched Snape easily fold into the group of dragon researchers, fitting in seamlessly with their conversation. Harry watched them as they exchanged greetings and pleasantries. Snape was his usual collected self as he talked to his former students. Finally though the potions professor was released from their conversation as the group was already late. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Snape stepped back from the group who automatically got into formation on the front lawn. With a final wave to his parents Charlie and his research group were gone, a loud crack marking their exit. 

Snape was the first to turn back to the house and Harry glared at the elder wizard as he stalked in his usual fashion to the door. 

“Don’t aim too high Potter, you’ll only be disappointed.” Was the off-handed confusing comment as Snape stepped past Harry and into the house. “Nice pajamas.” Snape finished quickly. Harry glared at the elder wizard but was prevented from replying with his own cutting remark when the Weasley returned and Mrs. Weasley ushered him back inside, scolding him for being out in the cool night air with nothing on. Harry with his pride wounded and feeling extremely hurt didn’t even bother hanging around in the lounge room and retired to his room without a goodnight to anyone. Charlie Weasley thought him a child and Snape no less thought the same and even though he shouldn’t care, he did and life was shitty….


	8. Checked & Measured

Chapter 8 (Checked and Measured)

Harry sighed as he wandered along the carriage corridors of the Hogwarts Express searching for an empty compartment. They’d been late or very nearly so, due to the Auror’s over protectiveness. There had been another attack on a little village up north. It seemed Voldemort was trialing his new weapon what ever it was and the unsuspecting isolated village had been the testing ground. None of the order would talk of what had happened specifically and so Harry had assumed it was bad. Snape had been summoned last week too and all were eagerly waiting for his return, his summons longer than usual. Harry secretly hoped Voldemort kept the potions professor, at least then he’d be spared the bastards cutting remarks and nastiness that he knew would be coming this year like always. 

“Harry, sit down.” Harry found Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Luna Lovegood in one of the carriages and eagerly accepted their offer of a seat. Ron and Hermione were attending to their prefect duties leaving Harry to travel to school with his other friends. 

“We heard about your accident, some fall hey?” Seamus offered Harry a chocolate frog as he gestured to the bandages still poking out from beneath Harry’s robe. 

“Yeah, some fall.” Harry whispered remembering vividly the look in Snape’s eyes when the man had dropped him. Admittedly he’d taught Harry a lesson and saved his life but that didn’t mean Harry had to let on that he was grateful for it. “Ready for the new year Neville?” Harry queried having not seen a lot of his Gryffindor friend due to his extra lessons at the end of last semester. 

“Yes, it’s great. I dropped Potions.” Neville smile brightly causing the small group in the compartment to laugh. Harry silently wished he could quit potions too but that was unlikely if he still wanted to become an Auror after school. Besides something made him want to stay, if only to piss Snape off with his mere presence in class. 

The rest of the journey was passed in companionable silence, occasional conversations about summer holidays passing without much fuss. Harry was content to sit staring out of the window, the visions of his dreams of the past few weeks etching themselves into the glass. Since the accident Harry had been having strange dreams, nightmares even about Snape and the drop from the tree. As much as Harry had brushed it off, the look in the elder wizard’s eyes as he’d fallen away had haunted him. It scared him to be honest. He didn’t know what the look had meant or been, or if Snape had even been aware that he’d made the look but Harry remembered it as clearly as if it had happened an hour ago. It had been his dreams that had driven away thoughts of Charlie Weasley. Harry’s pride was still wounded at being referred to as a child but it was considerably less important than what he’d experienced with Snape the day in the tree. Harry had considered telling Dumbledore about it but then that would involve telling the headmaster about the other dreams. Which while less upsetting were no less embarrassing. 

Hermione and Ron returned from their meeting bearing news about the up coming year and Harry turned his thoughts from his dreams to his friend’s conversations. Before too long the train shuddered to a halt at the station and the carriages began to empty. Wide eyed, gawking first years scampered about the platform waiting for Hagrid to organize them while the elder years made their way through the rain to the Thestral drawn carriages. Harry blindly followed his friends to the first carriage available but just as Harry was climbing up into the carriage a hand fell on his shoulder. Harry spun around slipping off the step and into a puddle on the muddy road. A familiar tall, dark cloaked figure stood beside him silently and having closed the door to the carriage waved it on before Harry’s friends could complain. Harry stared at Snape beneath the hood of his cloak as the next carriage pulled around and Snape stepped up into it out of the rain. 

“Get in.” Was the stern command and Harry grumbled as he step up into the practically empty carriage. Flicking the rain from his face Harry sat down on the bench opposite Snape and watched as the elder wizard lowered his hood to reveal the stern cold features Harry was familiar with. “We don’t have a lot of time so I’ll get to the point. Are you or are you not sexually active Potter?” In that instant Harry could have choked on his own tongue. He stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at Snape hardly believing the professor had asked such a forthright question. Harry was stunned silent for a moment but when he recovered himself he became instantly defensive and folded his arms across his chest. 

“You’ve got no right to ask me that question Professor. That’s private and I’m sure if the Headmaster knew…..” 

“He does.” Snape snapped irritably as he turned his nose up in disgust at Harry. “Who do you think sent me on this errand Santa Clause perhaps?” Snape was on fine form tonight and Harry physically winced at the sharp barb. “Now answer my question Potter. Are you or are you not engaging in sexual activities with your peers?” Harry fidgeted awkwardly in his seat not meeting Snape’s eyes. 

“I’m not.” Harry muttered a little bitterly knowing that aside from himself and Neville everyone else in his year had at least got to second base. Even Seamus had received a blow job from some third year, last year. Snape tilted his head to the side for a moment the sarcastic comment Harry had thought would come never making it to the elder wizard’s lips. 

“Hmmm interesting. Tell me, did you ever make advances on Charlie Weasley?” Harry instantly pinked as he turned his gaze away from Snape and out of the carriage window. 

“Now that is definitely none of your fucking business.” Harry snapped angrily still feeling extremely hurt by the way Charlie had so flippantly brushed him off to his friends. 

“Language Potter I’m not above removing points before you even step foot into the school.” Snape warned dangerously and Harry bit his lip cautiously, his second outburst dying on his tongue before it could be given voice. 

“What’s this about?” Harry muttered angrily getting more and more uncomfortable with sitting in the confined space with Snape. Snape, whose eyes had haunted his sleep these past few weeks, who’s hooked nose and thin lips although ugly proportioned to the rest of his face, on their own were works of art. 

“After the incident over the holidays the headmaster believes it prudent that I tutor you in bat behavior and protocol so that you don’t try and spear yourself again.” Snape supplied carefully as he shook some raindrops from his cloak.

”Oh, ready to tutor me now are we? You weren’t so forth coming with the information that you were an animagus bat in the first place were you? And what has this got to do with my sex life?” Harry muttered still a little pissed he’d been forced into this situation and bitter that he hadn’t found out Snape was a bat earlier. Snape sneered irritably at the boy and pursed his lips together tightly.

“My life is my business Potter. Who I choose to tell about my affairs to is my decision and you were not at the top of that priority list when I became an Animagus.” Snape snapped sharply as he leaned closer to Harry in a threatening manner. “Further more, you may remember me telling you that bats are the only creatures aside from humans that have sex for recreational purposes rather than pure procreation. The headmaster thought it would not be a good image for the boy who lived to be spreading his seed around the castle like a bitch in heat. But as I predicted earlier after that disastrous potions explosion you are more mature than your peers and in better control of your sexual urges, which in turn is keeping your inner bat in check.” The carriage came to a halt outside the castle door and Snape instantly slid across the bench and out of the door leaving Harry to quickly follow him. They were late. The first years had already been taken into the hall ready to be sorted. Harry had expected them to make a quiet entrance and sneak to their seats but Snape was too angry for that. Banging open the doors of the great hall Snape strode angrily down the center of the nervous first years leaving Harry to tentatively take his seat at the Gryffindor table. 

“Ah Professor Snape, we can begin. Professor McGonagall.” Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at Snape who took his seat sourly at the head table, his arms folded across his chest and his scowl scanning the nervous first years with something akin to disgust. Harry sighed as he sat down next to his questioning friends, but Harry waved their questions aside as the sorting hat began his New Year song.


	9. Bastard

Chapter 9 (Bastard)

“Appalling effort Potter 5 points from Gryffindor for not following instructions.” Harry sighed heavily and threw his stirring rod back into the cauldron with disgust splashing hot liquid onto the two Hufflepuff’s sitting in front of him. Both girls hissed in pain at the splash again drawing Snape’s attention back to Harry. “20 points for endangering your class mates Potter.” Snape barked angrily as he inspected the burn marks in the girl’s robes to make sure none of the botched potion had touched their skin. 

“Fuck you Snape.” Harry finally snapped. It had been three weeks since school had started back and three weeks of hell, dealt out by Snape. Whatever chip was on Snape’s shoulder he was taking it out unfairly on Harry. The boy who lived had spent all three weekends in detention and had lost a record number of points putting Gryffindor last on the scoreboard with negative 56 points. Today though Harry had had enough. Snape’s outbursts combined with Slytherin’s new tactic which was to corner Harry and hex him at any opportune moment, had Harry pushed over the edge of reasonable behavior. Then to have had Madam Pomfrey ban him from Quidditch until next season due to his still healing arm made Harry finally snap. The year had just begun as crappy as the last one had ended and all of the day’s frustrations had tumbled out of Harry’s mouth at Snape’s finally cutting remarks. 

“Oooooo.” Was the teasing chorus that sprang up from the Slytherin side of the potions classroom. Harry ignored them though as Snape grabbed him around the collar and threw him bodily out of the room. Harry slammed into the wall of corridor and barely had time to stand up before Snape’s form was looming over him. 

“You better pray you’ve got a good excuse for addressing me like that Potter or you’re going to wish you were never born.” Snape threatened menacingly his face mere inches from Harry’s. 

“Too late sir. Voldemort reminds me constantly that I shouldn’t have been born you’ll have to find a new goal in life.” Harry muttered in challenge his gaze not leaving Snape’s. Snape’s gaze narrowed at Harry’s casual use of the dark lord’s name. 

“Don’t push me Potter you won’t like what I become.” Snape growled low in his throat threateningly. Harry scoffed arrogantly and shook his head, his lips twitching angrily. 

“What you become?!” The months’ worth of frustrations regarding Harry’s unintelligible dreams about Snape and the elder wizard’s targeted anger towards Harry finally came to the surface as the boy began to shout. “You’re already a self righteous, slimy traitor what else could you possibly become? A bastard perhaps? Or is that just part of your genetic make up?” Harry took a deep breath as he continued, not daring to stop unless he lost his nerve. “It wouldn’t matter if the sun shined out of my arse Professor it wouldn’t be good enough for you. No matter what I do you find fault with it. Nothing I do is right.” Harry screamed unaware that they’d drawn more than just an audience from the potions class but from the other students who’d come down to the dungeons to see what the screaming was about. “And guess what? I think I finally know what that look on your face was when you dropped me from that tree.” Snape took a step back from Harry in confusion his brow furrowed wondering what Harry was saying. “It was satisfaction. The sick pleasure you got from seeing me potentially falling to my death. Is that what he taught you to enjoy, the pain of others, the death of another life? If the rest of them hadn’t been there you’d have left me to die and don’t deny it. I never trusted you Severus Snape and all this just proves me right. You’re a bastard through and through and when I kill Voldemort you’ll be the next on my list….” Harry never finished his sentence as a stinging slap connected with his cheek sending him sprawling to the floor in shock. There was a gasp from the crowd that had gathered in the corridor and Harry stared up at Snape who was staring down at him a strange expression on his face and his eyes flickering with untold emotion. No one dared move and before anyone could speak Snape transformed himself into a bat and with a flutter took off up the corridor all eyes staring at him in shock. When Snape had gone everyone turned back to Harry who was still cupping his stinging cheek. 

“Oh, you’ve done it now Potter.” Draco Malfoy stood in the open doorway of the potions classroom looking down at his enemy. “Even I wouldn’t have done that…” With an evil chuckle Draco stepped over Harry’s form and with a huff of contempt took off down the corridor leaving chaos in his wake. The noise in the corridor was deafening and Hermione and Ron scrambled to get to Harry before the crush. Dragging their friend by the arms Ron and Hermione took Harry upstairs to the third floor girl’s bathroom and having scooted away moaning Myrtle dropped Harry onto the bench. 

“That was awesome Harry. Really put the bastard in his place.” Ron burst out before instantly falling silent as Hermione punched him hard in the arm. 

“Ron! This is not a good thing. So we didn’t trust Snape. Dumbledore does and that’s what should make the difference. We trust Dumbledore, so we trust his judgment about Snape. Why the hell did you say those things to him Harry?” Hermione screeched angrily as she began pacing back and forth past Harry. 

“You’ve seen what he’s been like Hermione he’s on my case 24-7 he hates my guts. And I’ve finally had enough of him. Just because he hated my Dad, gives him no excuse to take his fucking shit life out on me!” Harry defended himself angrily still worked up about everything, and trying to find an excuse as to why he’d lost his temper. 

“Yes he’s been a bastard but he’s a bastard to us all Harry. Think of what he’s done to help us. He’s saved your life countless times, he’s helped you pass subjects, taught you things like defense, occlumency and even protected you from Voldemort in certain circumstances. He’s not conventional but he cares about you.” Hermione shouted back. 

“Oh bullshit Hermione, he cares about himself. If he cared about me he’d make an effort to be civil to me and he’s certainly not doing that.” Harry spat nastily back at Hermione who stopped pacing and shook her head in disgust. 

“And this is what you call being civil to him is it Harry?” With a snort of disgust Hermione strode from the bathroom leaving Harry fuming on the bench next to Ron, who’d been strangely silent the entire argument. 

“You think he tried to kill me don’t you Ron?” Harry muttered glancing across at his best friend who fidgeted awkwardly. “Ron?” Harry pressured when Ron wasn’t forth coming with his answer. 

“Well, I….” Ron hesitated and that was enough for Harry. 

“Oh fuck off Ron you’re useless.” Harry turned his back on Ron who with a sigh disappeared out of the bathroom leaving Harry to fume in solitude. Snape was a bastard and Harry knew it…


	10. Autumn Leaves Fall

Chapter 10 (Autumn Leaves Fall)

“Severus please come down.” If anyone had come into the headmaster’s office at that very moment they’d have been positive the elder wizard had lost his mind. Albus Dumbledore was standing on the top step of his book case ladder in his nightcap and gown, with a bowl of fresh crickets. He was trying to tempt the pot bellied bat down from the rafters with food but it wasn’t working. The headmaster looked positively nutty. 

The bat had been up in the rafters all day hanging upside down in the furthest corner of the roof. Its wings were wrapped protectively around its body and its beady eyes were staring blankly at the wall. “Please Severus, I cannot talk to you up here it is giving me a headache.” The headmaster declared as he shook the plate of crickets again hoping to draw the bat down closer to him with the temptation of food. “I know things are difficult at the moment but there’s no sense in sticking your head in your wing and hoping the problem will go away.” When the bat made no move the headmaster sighed and carefully stepped down from the ladder. “I understand you’re upset my dear boy but Harry’s not had as long as you have had to sort out his feelings. He probably doesn’t recognize them.” Albus sighed heavily. “And you have to admit you’re relationship hasn’t exactly been a happy one up to now has it? It’s hardly surprising the boy’s upset and confused by what’s happening to him.” With another sigh the headmaster sat down in his chair by the fire having abandoned the plate of crickets on his desk. “I remember my first mate, she was beautiful. A luminescent plumed breast, feathers made of stars and the most amazing singing voice. I could have listened to that nightingale for years…” The headmaster smiled wistfully to himself and then sat up when he heard the tell tale whisper of wings on the air before the soft pad of feet on the stone floor. Albus smiled over his shoulder at Severus before offering the potions professor the seat opposite him. 

“I hit him.” Snape whispered as he sat down in the plush armchair having wrapped his cloak around him tightly in protection. 

“We all do rash things in our lives Severus. It was a mistake in the heat of the moment and I will not report it.” The headmaster smiled at his potions professor who sighed heavily and leant his head against the wing of the chair so that he could stare into the warm flames of the fire. “He did not mean those things he said Severus. He’s young and doesn’t understand their meaning.” Severus nodded albeit reluctantly. Something in Harry’s voice had cut him more deeply than anything the boy had actually said. 

“I heard him scream, I thought he was dead.” Severus whispered remembering all too clearly the piecing wail of Harry that had reached only his ears when the boy had been caught in the tree during summer break. 

“Fear is a wonderful thing Severus. A little can save our lives, too much and it can consume us. Fear also reveals to us somethings that we never thought possible. Harry misinterpreted your fear as something threatening; you should correct his judgment of you.” Snape sighed heavily his eyes drooping heavily. He’d exhausted himself by staying transformed all day and now he was struggling to stay awake. “You should go to bed Severus, things will be better in the morning I promise.” Snape couldn’t help himself any longer and in the warmth of the fire fell quietly into slumber.

********************

“Mr. Potter, would you take a walk with me?” Harry looked up from his breakfast cereal to the headmaster. Harry swallowed nervously but nodded in agreement. After a night of sleeping on what he’d done and said, and with a purple cheek that stung like hell, things didn’t seem as clear as they’d been the day before in Harry’s mind. Quietly Harry followed Dumbledore out the front doors of the school and out into the gardens. The leaves were already beginning to turn as the last of summer gave way to Autumn. Harry inhaled deeply on the fresh air as he tentatively followed the headmaster down the path onto the lawn. Harry had been surprised he hadn’t been summoned to see the headmaster before this morning. The entire school had been talking about what had happened outside the sixth year potions classroom. Snape had been absent from breakfast and Harry was almost relieved not to have to face the elder wizard. 

“I enjoy Autumn, the colours are always so rich, so warm.” Harry nodded silently at the headmasters comment as the elder wizard came to a stop beside a small blackberry bush. “I’m not going to reproach you for yesterday Harry. I expect you’ve already come to realize what you said wasn’t fair on Professor Snape.” Harry stared at the bush desperate to avoid looking at the headmaster’s gaze knowing he’d see disappointment hidden behind the gray eyes. “Did you know that the bat is one of the rarest Animagus forms a wizard can take?” Harry frowned a little in confusion wondering where this new conversation had sprung from. Slowly Harry shook his head and Albus smiled warmly. “It is rare because it is a form taken by soul mates.” Harry’s frown deepened further as the headmaster continued. “Soul mates are rare even in the wizarding world Harry. They are two wizards or witches born with only a small potential of their magic available to them. It is only when they meet their soul mate that their magic is complete and takes its full form.” The headmaster trailed off for a moment allowing Harry to take in all the information he was feeding him. “The reason the bat is a common Animagus form for Soul Mates is that bats while enjoying recreation sex, only ever have one partner for life.” Ending quietly the headmaster began walking again down towards the lake. Harry trailed behind him mulling over everything the headmaster had just told him. 

When he reached the edge of the lake Dumbledore stopped and bent over to pick up some stones. Harry smiled as the elder wizard began skipping the rocks over the water. Harry bent over and picked up some rocks of his own to skip. “Severus was a high achiever at school Harry. He didn’t like to fail and strove for success even in the face of humiliation from his peers. You already know the tales of your father and Severus, but one you might not be aware of was that Severus never achieved his animagus form while he was a student here at Hogwarts. It was a source of frustration for him and fuel for the bullying. It is only recently that he has managed to achieve his form.” Harry’s eyes sprang open in surprise as he looked over at the headmaster for the first time since they’d begun to talk. 

“How recent?” Harry whispered as he skipped the final stone into the water much to the headmaster’s delighted clap with the successful six hops. 

“The first year you attended Hogwarts.” The headmaster spoke calmly as he turned to begin the short walk back to the castle. “That year as you probably remember was hectic for us all. Neither I nor Snape paid attention as to why he’d achieved his animagus form at that moment rather than at any other time. That was until the potions accident before summer this year.” The headmaster glanced across at Harry waiting patiently for the boy to work it out for himself. Albus smiled as Harry stopped dead in his tracks half way up the stairs back into the school. 

“It’s me.” Harry muttered quietly still in shock and reeling over what this new information meant. 

“Indeed Harry. Just as you were encouragement for Snape to achieve his animagus, he was for yours, as well as a little potion accident that helped things along quicker than you were probably ready for.” Albus smiled brightly at Harry and clasped a hand comfortingly over his shoulder. “I know this is unexpected Harry and while it’s new for you Severus has been dealing with this for five long years. It has made him a little bitter I believe to know that his success in this aspect of his life was due to you. And while I think he could have handled it a little better you have done nothing but rub salt into his wounds.” Harry sighed heavily still a little angry that Snape had been at him since school had started back with no good reason. “You need to talk to him Harry. You will both benefit from getting along. He is in his chambers and the password is Gillyweed.” With a firm squeeze of Harry’s shoulder Albus turned and disappeared back into the school leaving the young wizard staring at the empty entrance hall.


	11. A Tentative Truce

Chapter 11 (A Tentative Truce)

“Hey! Students aren’t permitted to enter faculty….” Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin freezing the man’s tongue and his echoing words. The last thing Harry needed was to be caught sneaking into Snape’s chambers by another teacher. It was bad enough that Snape would know. Admittedly Harry had Dumbledore’s permission but Harry couldn’t help wonder what Snape would do to him when he entered the rooms unannounced. Harry closed his eyes and steeled himself beside the empty picture frame which marked Snape’s private quarters then with his voice as steady as he could managed whispered the password. 

“Gillyweed.” Harry watched as a snake slithered into the blank frame and looked Harry up and down with a hiss of disgust. Unlike before when he had been escorted to Snape’s chambers Harry could now see the beautifully patterned snake curling amongst the dust and grime of the portrait. 

“He’ssss not going to like thisssss.” The snake hissed before the door to the room creaked open and Harry tentatively stepped inside. Harry stood aside from the closing door and took in the small cozy living room. Harry had never been into the private chambers of a professor before and found it rather homely. There was the requisite fireplace; a plush arm chair and a table cluttered with used tea cups, crumbed plates, student homework and potions text books. A considerable sized set of bookshelves lined the far wall and ancient tomes filled every space, in no particular order. The place was very un-Snape like with its rich fabrics and mismatched colors and styles. Harry was drawn quickly from his gaze around the room by Snape’s voice coming from an adjoining room. 

“Draco Malfoy! I do not give you my password so that you can come and go like a stray cat.” Harry froze rigid as Snape appeared from the other room. He was wrapped in an emerald green silk bathrobe and carrying a tub of muggle ice cream and packet of chocolate biscuits. “And just because you have my permission it is no excuse for not announcing…” Harry braced himself to be hexed to death as Snape finally looked up pausing mid step as he realized his intruder wasn’t whom he’d assumed it was. 

“Potter.” Snape growled, his gaze narrowing angrily and his face contorting into a sneer. 

“Professor.” Harry whispered not really knowing what to do, or what to say. After all, it had been Dumbledore’s idea that he come down here and up until now Harry hadn’t really thought about what he was going to say when he got here. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing in my chambers?” Snape spat out sharply his gaze boring into Harry’s making the boy shiver all over. Harry had quite forgotten how frightful Snape could be when angry especially when he’d had an entire day to stew on what Harry had done the previous afternoon. 

“I, I…I have…..apologize.” Harry stammered as the words caught in his throat. Snape scoffed loudly before swiftly moving around the coffee table to collapse ungraciously in the armchair by the fire.

“Save your breath Potter and do us both a favor and fuck off.” Snape spat over his shoulder as he tore the lid off the tub of ice cream and began spooning the chocolate mint flavored goo into his mouth, his icy stare focused on the fire. Harry wasn’t surprised by Snape’s retort, after all, he’d let the elder wizard have it yesterday. Harry supposed it was only fair he received the same treatment in return. 

“Dumbledore told me about your animagus.” Harry whispered still standing staring at Snape. The elder wizard was still spooning chocolate mint ice cream into his mouth, not acknowledging Harry’s presence. It was kind of bizarre to see the austere professor eating the icy dessert like he was a distraught teenage girl. 

“That old man takes great delight in conveying private stories that are not his to confess.” Snape muttered darkly as he licked his spoon and reached across for the packet of biscuits. Harry watched as the wizard crumbled the cookies into the ice cream. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me when I messed up that potion and I changed?” Harry whispered accusingly as he watched Snape lick his spoon clean again, biscuit crumbs falling on to the front of his silk robe.

“Because I couldn’t believe this shit was happening to me. That I, self-sufficient as I’ve been for so many years had to wait for a brat like you to come along in order for my magic to finally mature.” Snape snapped, slamming the tub of ice cream down on the table in anger and rising up from his chair to pace over to the fireplace. 

“You’ve been such a bastard to me.” Harry snapped equally annoyed and frustrated.

“And would you have preferred that I pander to your every whimper like the five year old child that everyone else treats you as? No. I treated you as an adult Potter. I gave you respect and helped you when you asked. Never once did I say no to you Potter and in truth I didn’t realize why until now.” Snape began pacing as he continued in a nasty snarl. “I can’t help myself. The bat in me seeks you out. That is why I spent the better part of two weeks camped outside your bedroom window at Privet Drive because I couldn’t sleep not knowing whether you were safe and knowing what Tom Riddle was up to. This is killing me Potter, knowing that it’s you I have to come to rely on. Wherever you go in life what ever you do I’m forever entwined with you whether I like it or not! This sucks Potter and if you think that an apology is going to fix that then you’re a very, very stupid little boy…” Snape was angry and Harry instinctively took a step back away from the potions professor who looked like he was ready to pop at any moment. Then in the blink of an eye Snape had transformed into a bat almost on instinct. Harry smiled weakly as he watched the chubby little bat flick around the room in irritation before flapping off into the bedroom. With a sigh Harry followed and found the bat hanging upside down on the curtain rail of the four-poster bed.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered as he sat down on the dusty trunk at the end of the bed and stared up at the bat hanging above him. It hardly registered in Harry’s brain that he was in Snape’s bedroom. “I was glad of your company those two weeks. Life at Privet Drive is….” Harry trailed off wondering if Snape had heard the arguments and the beatings he’d received from his Uncle while he’d been hung outside the bedroom window. “It’s not pleasant.” Harry finished quietly. “It was nice being able to have something to do, to collect crickets for you. Do you actually like them?” Harry didn’t expect a reply as he crossed his legs and leant against the left upright of the bed. “Probably not. I’m sorry I’ve been such a little shit but you just didn’t back off this time and I’ve been having these dreams.” Harry heard the whoosh of air before the creak of the bed springs as Snape came to sit down on his bed. Harry twisted his fingers nervously in his lap as Snape’s onyx eyes stared at him coolly but with mild interest. 

“Dreams?” Snape inquired his voice not betraying any of his inner thoughts.

“Yeah, well their nightmares really about falling from the tree.” Harry trailed off wondering where he’d plucked up the courage to talk to Snape about his private dreams. Snape’s expression remained passive the elder wizard not pushing Harry for more information. “It’s the look that gets me. It’s the way you stared at me when you let me go. I can’t get that look out of my mind and I don’t know what it means.” 

“I thought you’d established the look was sick pleasure at watching you fall to your death?” Snape muttered bitterly making Harry lower his head in guilt at what he’d said the previous day. 

“Sorry I lost it but you really do piss me off sometimes.” Harry whispered causing a smile to twitch at the corner of Snape’s lips in mild amusement. 

“The feeling is entirely mutual Potter.” Snape replied coolly before continuing. “It was fear.” Harry looked up from his lap to stare at Snape in shock, surprised that the man had admitted his emotion so freely. “I was afraid that I’d just let the savior of the wizarding world fall to his death having spent the better part of 6 years trying to keep him alive. Afraid that I’d let my only hope of achieving my full potential slip through my fingers. And afraid that if you didn’t survive, that I rather than Voldemort would be named nastiest bastard 1998.” Harry smiled at the last comment. Snape’s dry wit was amusing despite the serious nature of the conversation. 

“Fear.” Harry muttered in agreement as Snape got up from the bed and wandered back out into the living room. Like an obedient puppy Harry followed and watched as Snape poked at his rapidly melting ice cream tub in disgust. 

“We need to learn to get along Harry.” Snape muttered as he offered the ice cream to Harry who politely declined. Harry knew it had taken a lot for Snape to use his first name and the moment was not lost of the boy.

“We need to do more than that.” Harry snorted in amusement having remembered how long he’d spent in the shower that very morning thinking about Snape and no one else. Snape raised a smooth eyebrow in Harry’s direction surprised the boy had become so forth right. 

“And that insinuation is meant to mean what Potter?” Snape chose his words carefully making sure that he hadn’t read too much into Harry’s comment regarding their situation. After all, there was no possible way the boy could know about the various intricacies of soul mates. 

“Oh come on professor, that bullshit about me not being affected by the potion because I was more mature than my peers. What a load of bull. It was because you were there that I didn’t react because subconsciously I knew you were already my soul mate and therefore didn’t need to flaunt my sexual prowess. The bat in me reacted because until then it hadn’t been aware of you. The potion simply made it sit up and pay attention more quickly than it would have done normally.” Snape nodded mildly impressed that the boy had worked it out for himself. Despite Snape’s eluding to it constantly in class, Harry was not as stupid as he made out to be.

“Then you understand what that means?” Snape continued still cautiously assessing how much Harry knew for himself. The last thing Snape wanted to do was scare the boy out of his wits by suggesting such a thing. 

“Yeah, you weren’t exactly my first choice with whom I wished to lose my virginity to but then again I suppose we were meant for each other.” Harry muttered, blushing a little, hardly believing he was discussing this with Snape. 

“Cut the clichés Potter. I’m past all that crap. Having meaningless unfulling sex for the past 25 years of my life has hardly been something to write poetry about.” Harry smiled sideways at Snape a little shocked his professor would talk so freely about his sex life with a student. Not an hour or so before they’d been sworn enemies and now they were flippantly discussing having sex with one another. “I’m assuming Dumbledore gave you the password to my rooms,” Snape paused as he watched Harry nod in agreement. “So I suppose in his own perverted way he’s given his consent to this.” Snape sighed and stared at the fire lost in his own thoughts for a moment before the clock above the mantelpiece broke the silence, striking twelve like a muggle timepiece should. “You should return to your dorm Potter, it’s late.” 

“Will we talk about this again?” Harry whispered as he moved towards the door as Snape flicked his hand dismissively. 

“Undoubtedly so Potter. I think the subject is unavoidable don’t you? Now get lost.” Snape stared at Harry pointedly who got the message loud and clear. It was as Harry was stepping outside that he remembered something and paused to glance back at Snape who was leaning against the fire surround muttering to himself. 

“Oh and Professor…” Harry paused ensuring the man looked up at him. “Nice pajamas.” With a knowing smirk Harry turned on his heel and disappeared up the hall leaving Snape to scowl to himself in private. Harry Potter was definitely the bane of Snape’s life…


	12. The Weasley Affect

Chapter 12 (The Weasley Affect)

“Stop fidgeting Potter. I would never have agreed to have you sit with me if I knew you’d ferret so much.” Harry looked up from his cloak where he’d been searching his pockets looking for a sweet. It was the last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Due to Madam Pomfrey’s over protectiveness Harry had been banned from the entire season, relegated to the bench as assistant coach. In lieu of Quidditch though Harry had been spending time with Snape. It had been awkward at first, conversations clipped and impersonal but slowly they’d become used to one another and had fallen into a routine. No one had mentioned the new friendship between the potions master and the boy who lived. None were willing to speculate what was going on between two such volatile wizards. Harry had been learning all kinds of new things, things about combining magic, mixing spells and joining curses. Harry had become used to Snape’s magic, learning its subtle differences from his own and its similarities. Snape seemed to be learning too, although with far fewer mistakes than Harry made much to the younger wizard’s irritation. 

“Sweet?” Harry offered out his palm containing the two fluff coated lemon drops he’d had squirreled away in his coat pocket for some months. 

“I’d rather eat my own intestine.” Snape muttered bitterly as he turned his nose up at the sweets. Harry shrugged his shoulders and popped both sweets into his mouth as he turned back to the game. It was icy cold as the winter was hard this year. Wind played havoc with the players as did the ice and snow. Harry hadn’t been very interested in the tournament this year and couldn’t have really cared who lost or won. Ron had said it was sacrilege for the captain not to care but Harry had shrugged it off. Harry had far bigger issues to deal with, most of which involved Snape. Neither he nor Snape had mentioned sex again since the evening in Snape’s chambers but now the idea had been planted in Harry’s mind he found he couldn’t shake it. There was a time Harry’s wet dreams had been about a tall red haired dragon slayer but they were now about a tall dark haired professor.

“Are you going to visit me this Christmas?” Harry spoke, ignoring the screams of delight from the Slytherin crowd sitting on the terraced towers below them. They were one week out from Christmas holidays and Harry for the first time had been allowed to stay with the Weasley’s for the two-week break. 

“Is that a request or a demand?” Snape muttered as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself for warmth as the snow began falling in earnest. 

“A question. I just wanted to know if you’re going to visit that’s all.” Harry ground out trying to stop his teeth from chattering in the cold. 

“A visit to the Weasley’s at Christmas is unavoidable. I believe I shall be accompanying Albus to the red haired clans annual Christmas dinner having received their invitation last week.” Harry smiled in success and sighed with relief as Snape cast a warmth bubble around them sealing in the heat and trapping out the icy snow and wind. Without the roar of the wind or the cheering of the crowd they could finally talk without shouting at one another.

“Great! You can come flying with me.” Harry exclaimed having remembered Mrs Weasley’s stern words when she’d warned him that neither he nor Ron were to transfigure themselves this holiday less under adult supervision. 

“Again, is this a request or a demand?” Snape was being deliberately awkward but Harry had had practice with the professor’s moods and brushed it off casually. 

“Don’t be a dickhead. Besides, you said you’d teach me to fly at night.” Reluctantly Snape sighed and nodded in agreement, having delayed that particular lesson as long as possible. After the last incident involving trees during the day time, there was no telling what trouble the boy would get into at night. Satisfied with his successes Harry turned his attention back to the match unaware that Snape was staring at him his own attention distracted. 

*******************************

Harry laughed loudly and snorted into his glass of brandy pumpkin juice. It was Christmas Eve and Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting around the Weasley’s living room listening to Arthur and Molly sing Christmas carols while Bill told stories of Egypt and Gringots. This Christmas had been the best so far, having spent it away from Hogwarts and with a true family he felt a part of. The entire Weasley clan was home for the holidays with the exception of Percy but no one talked about him anymore. Ron was drunk and Hermione was falling asleep on her beanbag beside the fire. Only Harry was still wide-awake avidly taking in the atmosphere of a real family Christmas. 

“Oh Charlie dear, go and get the mince pies out of the oven.” Mrs. Weasley sang at Charlie from across the room. Harry shifted his feet in anticipation of movement as Charlie downed his butter beer and stood up to make his way to the kitchen. Harry had been avoiding Charlie all holiday his pride still wounded by the elder Weasley. “Come on Harry, give us a hand.” Harry looked up sharply from his drink as Charlie hovered over him mid stride, a bright smile on his face behind the curtain of his unbrushed hair. Harry couldn’t refuse and begrudgingly finished his drink and stood up with the aid of Charlie’s offered hand. It was cooler in the kitchen away from the fireplace and the many candles and Harry took a deep refreshing breath in. Charlie grabbed the oven gloves from the hanger by the door and bent over to take the pies out of the oven. Harry looked anywhere but at Charlie’s arse which was taunt and trim in the slim fitting jeans. Damn the Weasley was still hot but Harry would rather die than admit it to himself having been humiliated by the elder wizard and his friends. Besides he had to concentrate on Snape, well he didn’t have to but….

“Want one?” Harry snapped out of his musings only realizing that Charlie was now perched on the tabletop blowing on a hot mince pie he’d stolen off the tray. 

“Um, nah I’m fine.” Harry declined politely and glanced back into the living room where Bill had told a joke and the twins had burst into fits of giggles. 

“So how’s this year shaping up at school?” Charlie bit into his mince pie, pastry crumbs falling onto his Weird Sisters t-shirt that clung tight around his muscled frame. 

“Quiet, too quiet really.” Harry sighed as he leant against the counter top and flicked idly at a loose thread on his jumper. Charlie nodded in silence as he ate the rest of his pie seemingly not affected by the awkwardness between himself and Harry who was uncomfortable as hell. 

“Yeah I don’t like it when it’s this quiet either. Makes you think something big is coming.” Charlie licked his fingers and looked up directly at Harry, his eyes sparkling with an untold knowledge. Harry stared at the elder Weasley for a moment before smiling and looking away awkwardly. “Was it something I said Harry?” Harry looked strangely at Charlie wondering what he was talking about. Charlie sighed heavily before elaborating. “You and I were friends right, what happened? You haven’t spoken two words to me all week and you practically jumped at the opportunity to stay in the twin’s room rather than share with Ron and I this holiday.” Harry swallowed awkwardly and looked away from Charlie’s sparkling blue eyes. 

“Just…I…. it’s nothing just me.” Harry muttered awkwardly shifting his slipper covered feet on the lino floor. 

“Is this about you and Snape?” Harry’s head snapped up instantly. No one had addressed anything that had been going on between himself and the potions professor since it had begun. 

“No.” Harry snapped defensively wondering where it was any of Charlie’s business. Charlie didn’t need to know what was going on, if anything was going on. Harry wasn’t quite sure himself if there was anything going on at all yet. He and Snape just talked most of the time. 

“Come on Harry we’ve all had the warning from Dumbledore. Don’t touch on the subject of you and Snape for all of Merlin’s magic but honestly it’s not good to pretend something doesn’t exist.” Charlie looked pointedly at Harry who stammered in shock. “I’d say I’d be pretty fucking freaked out if I had to sleep with old Snivellrus…” 

“I’m not sleeping with him.” Harry cut in abruptly making Charlie shut up immediately in surprise. 

“Oh. I got the impression you two were an item now…” Charlie commented cautiously as Harry folded his arms across his chest defensively and glared at the elder Weasley.

“We’re soul mates. That doesn’t mean we have to fuck.” Harry muttered scowling at Charlie and hoping no one else was listening to their conversation from the living room. Charlie nodded in acceptance and an awkward silence fell over the two of them. It was a long few moments before Charlie glanced up and smiled brightly. 

“Take a step back Potter.” Confused Harry automatically did as Charlie said and was a little concerned when he watched the elder Weasley get up off the table and walk over to him. “Merry Christmas Harry.” Before Harry could ask what the hell Charlie thought he was doing his lips had been captured in a sweet kiss. Harry struggled for a whole of a second before his lips relaxed and his eyes slide close as Charlie’s tongue pushed past the barrier of teeth to explore the younger boy’s mouth. By the time Charlie pulled away Harry was breathless and was panting like a race horse. Harry’s mouth was hanging open in an undignified gape and his eyes were still firmly squeezed shut. At Charlie’s chuckle Harry’s eyes instantly sprang open to look horrified at Charlie. The elder Weasley, Harry realized was pointing at the mistle toe hanging above the doorframe. “That’ll be a Christmas present to remember won’t it Potter.” Charlie flashed Harry a wicked smile as he straightened his jeans and moved back towards the living room. “Oh and Potter, those pajama’s are hot.” With a wink Charlie disappeared back into the living room leaving Harry standing stock still in shock underneath the offending bit of flower. Harry felt suddenly faint as reality seemed to set in. He grabbed uselessly for the bench but collapsed instead against the table where not a few moments before Charlie had sat, his legs spread casually apart an stuffing his face with pie. 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered as he licked his lips, the lingering taste of sweet mince pie and something uniquely Charlie tickling his taste buds. Perhaps Charlie didn’t think he was a child after all….


	13. Teaching the Unteachable

Chapter 13 (Teaching the Unteachable)

Harry hadn’t slept a wink last night. He had stared blankly up at the poster of England’s all women Quidditch team in the nude that was taped to the roof of the twin’s bedroom. At the first sign of movement downstairs Harry had taken the opportunity to get up and investigate. He was rewarded by a morning hug and kiss from Mrs Weasley who told him to go sit in the living room and share out the presents Santa had left. Harry had given up believing in Santa a long time ago but Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t hear of it and still addressed all her presents ‘from Santa’. Gradually the house had awoken from their slumber and soon the living room was filled with eager red heads tearing into their presents with enthusiasm. Harry had blushed profusely when Charlie had emerged from upstairs dressed in only a low-slung pair of boxer shorts and a torn singlet. The excitement of the day however soon drove last night’s episode from his mind and before he knew it he was outside in the icy morning wind trying out Ron’s new book ‘Hexes for the hilariously insane’. 

Harry didn’t think much about what had happened the night before with Charlie until the fire roared into life in the Weasley’s kitchen around noon and two familiar figures stepped out dusting soot from their traveling cloaks. Dumbledore and Snape had arrived. The elder of the two wizards was carrying a tray full of shortbread and Snape was bundled up with a stack of outrageously wrapped presents. The instant Snape had his bearings from the floo trip his gaze sought out Harry sitting at the kitchen table. Almost immediately Harry felt guilt consume him like a torrent. With his heart in his mouth Harry smiled weakly at the professor before excusing himself to go to the bathroom before anything could be said. Surely Snape knew. If it hadn’t been as plain as the expression on Harry’s face. And while Harry knew it shouldn’t matter it did in more ways than one. Harry hid upstairs in the bathroom for as long as he dared before finally creeping downstairs to find everyone sitting around the magically elongated dining room table filled with food. 

“Ah Harry wonderful timing. We were just going to send Charlie up to get you. Too much brandy last night love?” Harry blushed as Mrs. Weasley gestured to a seat that had been left vacant for him beside Snape. Avoiding meeting Snape’s gaze Harry sat down at the table as everyone began to help themselves to the feast. 

“Brandy Potter? I’m surprised you had taste still left to enjoy such a drink after consuming six years worth of those hideous creations from Honeydukes.” Harry looked up from his mashed potato and turkey to smile weakly at Snape’s joke, still avoiding eye contact with the elder wizard. Charlie sat opposite them at the table and was engrossed in conversation with Dumbledore as he sucked chicken wings clean of meat. What ever had happened between them last night certainly didn’t appear to be affecting Charlie. 

“Pumpkin punch.” Harry muttered by way of explanation causing Snape to roll his eyes at the defilement of brandy with the sweet children’s punch.

“So are we going flying this evening?” Snape swilled his mouthful down with a glass of Mr. Weasley’s homemade fire whisky, his attempts at small talk failing miserably. 

“Um, maybe not.” Harry muttered into his gravy soaked brussel sprouts. 

“No? Please tell me this trip will not be entirely wasted. It took me three attempts at finding something in my wardrobe that Albus deemed suitably festive for the occasion.” Finally Harry glanced up having not taken much notice of what Snape was wearing. What shocked Harry the most however was not the royal blue robe with gold piping or the slim fitting pants and dragon hide boots the elder wizard wore, but the sparkle of dust that illuminated the professor’s face. Whoever or whatever had managed to sprinkle Snape entirely with twinkling Christmas dust, making him look like a fairy. Harry went to say something but a swift kick from under the table made him instantly shut his mouth. Glancing over to his left Harry smiled at the twin grins of mischief that George and Fred threw his way. Harry nodded in understanding and turned back to Snape who was patting his mouth clean with a napkin having had his fill of dinner. 

“You look nice.” Harry whispered coyly as he drank from his lemonade. 

“Thank you I’m surprised it still fit me after 10 years of sitting in my trunk unworn.” Snape pushed his dinner plate aside and reached for a clean bowl to help himself to cherry pie and cream. “So are we going flying or not?” Snape inquired again showing no indication that he knew what Harry had done with Charlie. Harry relaxed a little and nodded in agreement as he too helped himself to cherry pie.

*************************************

“Left, Left, Right, Ahead, Ahead, Ahead, Left, Harry watch out for the….” Snape winced painfully as there was such a clatter and thump as Harry ran into the Weasley’s backyard shed. Dropping his night vision glasses Snape hurried over to the bottom of the garden where Harry was a twisted pile of arms and legs on the grass. “Metallic surfaces have a different pitch Potter. You have to listen for the changes.” Snape grumbled as he reached down and helped Harry up from the grass. 

“This isn’t easy.” Harry snapped losing his temper quickly with his inability to navigate using his bat senses and not his vision. “Why can’t we just fly during the day?” 

“Because we are sitting ducks during the day Potter. Besides, echo navigation is an important part of being a bat and you have to learn to use it whether flying during the day or at night.” Snape snapped. They’d been practicing all evening in the Weasley’s backyard while those in the house had been playing charades and telling ghost stories. It was clear that Harry had had enough and so Snape sighed and walked them back over to the picnic table they’d been using as their guide point. “It was better that time around Potter.” Snape sat down on the seat as Harry hopped up to sit on the table top beside him. “So what did Santa bring you?” Snape inquired after a lengthly silence between them. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Socks, jocks, jumpers and jeans. I think Mrs. Weasley believes I needed some new clothes.” Harry chuckled as he continued. “I got a new set of chess pieces from Ron and a password diary from Hermione. Oh and a dragon tooth neck chain from Charlie.” Harry drew the chain out from beneath his jumper and showed it to Snape who looked at it critically before nodding in approval. 

“Very nice. Charlie has good taste.” Harry didn’t seem to detect the hint of bitterness in Snape’s tone as he continued. 

“Yeah he does. Apparently it’s from a Hungarian Horntail they moved last month. Its tooth fell out during transit and Charlie thought it was fitting for me to have it, after the Triwizard Tournament and all.” Harry fingered the pearly white tooth around his neck for a while before tucking it back into his jumper for safe keeping. 

“Charlie Weasley seems to take an avid interest into your well being.” Snape’s tone had cooled somewhat with the topic of Charlie and Harry looked concerned up at the elder wizard. “I was under the impression the second Weasley son preferred woman.” Snape spat bitterly as he stared out into the night sky his lips thin in irritation and his brow furrowed in jealousy. 

“What does it matter who he prefers? You’re not jealous are you?” Harry knew he’d said the wrong thing when Snape turned on him, his eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness. 

“Jealousy is not a weakness of mine Potter and I couldn’t care less whom you do or do not fraternize with. Even if it is with a selfish, vain and unpredictable Weasley.” Snape spat in disgust as he went to get up from the table and return to the house. Harry was quicker though and grabbed hold of Snape’s arm pulling the man to a halt and making him snap back to glare at Harry in challenge. 

“He kissed me.” Harry announced calmly as he stared into Snape’s onyx eyes that sparked dangerously at Harry’s declaration. 

“Congratulations. Another notch on the belt of the dragon slayer.” Snape spat into Harry’s face. The pair was only mere inches apart, so that the mist of their breath in the cold air met between them in a watery mist cloud. 

“Are you afraid I’ll say no?” Harry queried pointedly ignoring Snape’s sarcastic barbs with practiced ease. 

“I don’t need your permission Potter. If I wanted it I’d take it.” Snape snapped dangerously the truth of his statement hitting Harry harder than he realized. Indeed for their own magic to mature they had only to spend one night together. No declarations of love, no soppy romance or foreplay just quick, brutal sex and the 38 years Snape had been waiting for his magic to mature would be over. Before he could lose his nerve however Harry reached forward and with his hand twisted in the collar of Snape’s robe dragged the man’s cold lips to his own. Snape didn’t struggle or fight back but neither did he reciprocate the kiss. Harry was at a loss as to what to do having only ever shared the one passionate kiss with Charlie the night before. Closing his eyes Harry tried to remember what Charlie had done to him but the moment’s hesitation had Snape pulling away from him and stepping back from the table. 

“If that’s the best you’ve got Potter you can keep it.” With an evil smirk Snape turned and headed back towards the house leaving Harry fuming on the picnic table. How dare Snape insult him? How dare he compare him with everyone else he’d had? And how dare the bastard just walk off! Angry, Harry slid off the table and ran to catch up with Snape who was already in the living room about to pour himself a brandy. Ignoring the strange looks from his surrogate family Harry stormed up to Snape and with a forceful push slammed the elder wizard into the wall, shaking the paintings and candleholders. Snape went to reach for his wand surprised by the attack but before he could move Harry had taken a rough hold of the man’s dark hair and dragged his lips down to meet his own. This time Harry didn’t hold back and with firm bite of Snape’s bottom lip Harry thrust his tongue deep into the older wizard’s mouth. The difference was instant as Snape’s tongue met Harry’s in a clash of saliva, robbing them both of breath as they fought for dominance. 

Finally after what seemed like forever Harry let go of Snape’s hair and rocked back onto the flats of his feet, his lips parting from Snape’s in a breathy gasp. Snape’s gaze was already firmly fixed on Harry when the boy eventually opened his eyes, his lips still parted and a dribble of spit clinging to his lower lip. There was a moments silence between them. Snape’s expression was unreadable but when the swollen, red lips of the elder wizard turned up into an amused twitch, Harry lost it. 

“OH FUCK YOU!” Harry screamed and spun around to storm upstairs leaving Snape leant against the wall, brandy dripping down his arm and a thin trail of blood running down his chin from Harry’s savage bite. 

“Severus, he’s a boy.” Finally coming back to himself a little Snape became aware of the twelve pairs of eyes staring at him, some more shocked than others. Albus voice was the first to break the silence and Snape glanced casually across to the headmaster who was looking at him gravely over the top of his glasses. 

“He’s also my mate Albus and if he wants to remain that way he has to learn a few things.” Drinking the inch of brandy that he’d managed to save in his glass Snape put it aside and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. “Thank you Arthur, Molly for inviting me to dinner. It was wonderful as usual.” Molly and Arthur nodded in polite thanks as Snape turned to Charlie. The second eldest Weasley had been casually propped up in the window seat watching the entire show with a smug, amused smile on his face. “Charlie.” Snape paused for effect knowing that his voice had dropped to its natural dark drawl he favored for his most wayward of students. “If you touch Harry again, I’ll turn you into a floberworm and have my first years practice their cutting on you. Understood?” Charlie’s smug smirk faded and the second Weasley son nodded obediently. Snape’s threats were not idly given, the wizard after all was a Deatheater “Albus, I’ll see you tomorrow…” With a flippant smile over his shoulder Snape strode from the living room and up the stairs of the Weasley’s house. Harry Potter didn’t know what was going to hit him in the next few hours.


	14. A Bats Prerogative

Chapter 14 (A Bats Prerogative)

Snape didn’t even knock as he pushed open the Twin’s bedroom door and stepped inside. Harry’s pathetic sobbing told the potions professor exactly where his young charge was without knowing. 

“Leave me alone Ron, I don’t want to talk.” The young boy was lying on his side in a camp bed beside the window. Snape noted the room was a tight fit for the three beds and was decorated in the typical teenage boys’ fashion. It was untidy and messy with clothing, wizarding pranks, Christmas presents and books strewn about. The walls and roof were covered in half naked witches and wizards from various bands, quidditch teams and popular magazines. Snape screwed his nose up in disgust of the heady scent of unwashed sweaty socks, half eaten sweets and the unmistaken scent of musky teenage hormones. Choosing to remain silent Snape turned and closed the door behind him before looking back at the boy on the camp bed. Harry had obviously thought whom ever had entered the room had now left and Snape watched the boys shoulders slump in relief and exhaustion. “Fucking Snape.” Snape heard the muttered curse beneath Harry’s shaky breath and smiled crookedly at the comment. 

“I rather prefer to top actually Potter but if you prove yourself capable in that area I might consider a swap occasionally.” Harry practically sprang up from the bed in shock. Snape’s voice was calm and cool and washed over Harry like velvet cream as he spoke. Harry’s brown eyes were wide in horror as he stared at Snape’s calm resolve. 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Harry finally muttered cringing at how childish he sounded; as he lowered his gaze from Snape’s and attempted to dry his tears with the sleeve of his jumper. Snape couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he negotiated his way around the mess of the twin’s room and sat himself down on the lid of Harry’s trunk by the fire place. Harry stared at the elder wizard silently admiring how he conducted himself even when faced with the current awkward situation. 

“Well we can do other things but I hardly think that’s appropriate under the Weasley’s roof, especially after your display downstairs.” Snape unconsciously reached up to touch his swollen split lip wincing as he realized it had yet again begun to bleed. 

“You’re bleeding.” Harry stated simply chewing his own lip in sudden guilt. Snape resisted the temptation to berate Harry for stating the obvious as he reached into his robe pocket and drew out a small white handkerchief to dab at the blood running down his chin. 

“Indeed. I wasn’t aware your bent ran towards that particular aspect of sex but I’ve been involved in worse during my time in service to his Royal Darkness.” Snape glanced up from the blood stained handkerchief to assess Harry’s reaction carefully. 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to. I slipped because I was angry, I don’t like.... I mean it was my first………well not my first my third actually….well forth if you count Cho Chang but that doesn’t count does it because she’s got different bits...” Harry was twisting his hands nervously in his lap as he stumbled his way through his explanation, humiliation rising in his cheeks as he stumbled. 

“I believe what you are trying, very inarticulately to say is that was one of your first attempts at a kiss with another male yes?” Harry’s humiliation was complete and all he could do was nod silently as the bright red colour spread up his neck and into his cheeks. Snape dabbed his lip once more before standing from the trunk lid. 

“I apologize Harry for my insensitive handling of the situation earlier.” Harry looked up from beneath the unruly bangs hanging in his face. For the first time since he’d entered the room Snape looked suddenly uncertain of himself. “I am not accustomed to…..” Snape paused and Harry watched as he considered what he was going to say before rephrasing it. “I have forgotten what it is like to be still innocent.” Harry watched as Snape screwed up his nose, unhappy with his chosen description of the situation. Harry couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at Snape’s turn of phrase and shook his head in quiet amusement, the tension between them finally dissolving. 

“I’m far from innocent. You know the stuff I’ve lived through already. I’ve just never had a relationship before.” Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly and Snape nodded in quite understanding. 

“I am assuming from your reaction earlier that Charlie was your first kiss.” Harry nodded, aware now that Snape had stepped into his personal space. 

“Charlie is an insatiable flirt that takes delight in causing scandal Potter. Undoubtedly his brothers told him about our ‘unique relationship’ at school and he thought he could cause trouble.” Snape looked rather irritated at the mere thought of Charlie and Harry sighed heavily as he realized he’d been played by the second eldest Weasley. 

“It should have clicked. He didn’t want anything to do with me last holidays.” Harry sighed heavily remembering the way Charlie and his friends had laughed at him in his pajamas back during summer. 

“Indeed, Charlie only sees things he wants and takes them to hell with whom he hurts in the process. It is a trait that makes him very successful at his job but tends not to endear him to many.” Harry’s gaze flickered as Snape stepped closer causing the green eyed boy to look up at him. Harry had grown over the past year but despite this he still only came up to Snape’s chin. “But you needn’t worry, Charlie Weasley hasn’t yet bested me and I am a formidable challenger.” Snape trailed off as he reached up and stroked Harry’s cheek gently, causing Harry’s eyes the flutter closed. “Let’s try this again.” Snape breathed out softly as he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. Snape felt the young boys lips tremble as he slipped his thumb between their pressed lips gently easing the boy’s lips apart so that he could press his tongue tentatively inside. The kiss was so different from the previous ones Harry had shared with partners and he felt himself melting into Snape’s powerful control, as the kiss deepened. 

“Harry are you still up here? Has Snape gone?” There was a sharp knocking on the closed door of the room and Snape and Harry broke reluctantly apart at the sound of Ronald Weasley’s voice on the other side of the door. 

“I believe it is time I took my leave.” Snape muttered as he stepped over towards the window and pushed it open to reveal the soft fall of snow outside. 

“Wait.” Harry called as he grabbed his cloak from the bed. “Take me with you.” Snape watched as Harry pushed in front of him to climb onto the window sill first. 

“Why?” Snape queried surprised that Harry had suddenly become so forward. 

“Because we’re bats and I think we’re better together than apart. I want to know what it feels like to be complete.” Harry smiled sincerely at Snape over his shoulder, the cold breeze whipping around his body as he teetered on the edge of the window. 

“This is a big commitment for ‘I think.’ Potter.” Snape warned cautiously as again there was an insistent knocking on the door. 

“True,” Harry paused as he wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and turned back to look out at the cold, snow covered fields. “But it’s the first decision I’ve made that’s purely mine and for once the outcome can’t be predicted and I like it.” Snape smiled in genuine respect for Harry’s decision. “Plus I kinda like the idea of repeating that kiss Professor Snape, except naked.” With a cheeky grin Harry fell easily out of the window and transformed into a bat before getting swept up into the icy chill. 

“Cheeky little bat.” Snape muttered as he pulled his own cloak around his body and followed Harry’s lead out of the window and into the snow.


	15. Naughty Reflection

Chapter 15 (Naughty Reflection)

Severus Snape reclined easily into the armchair by the fire. He was swilling what remained of his glass of cheap whisky while he listened to the train going past their room shaking dust from the ceiling and bed curtains. Harry Potter lay dozing in the center of the bed his creamy white expanse of skin barely covered by the strewn sheets and blankets. The boy was exhausted and had fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards but Snape had expected that. Snape was a demanding partner and considering the circumstances Harry had performed admirably. 

It had taken a while for Snape to notice the change in himself but in the quiet of their room, undisturbed by anyone, Snape had felt the change sweep over him as the high from the sex had begun to fade. The change was subtle not noticeable at first but as the change took affect things became clearer in Snape’s mind. Though he hadn’t tried any magic as yet he knew instinctively that all the spells he’d struggled with most of his life would come as second nature now. The ease with which he’d watched his peers perform magic would now come to him. No more struggling, or second goes, no mistakes or collapsing from exhaustion due to the effort required in casting certain spells. Finally Severus Snape’s magic had matured and the power he felt was ecstasy. Snape smiled to himself and sipped from the awful whisky in his glass. Movement on the bed drew his attention immediately and Severus smirked as he watched a disheveled, tired looking Harry sit up in bed and stare at him with wide saucer like green eyes. 

“I feel strange.” Harry whispered nervously as he reached across to the bedside table and put on his glasses. 

“Relax Potter and let it happen you’ll feel better when it’s over I promise.” Snape sighed blissfully as another subtle change swept over his body. Opening his eyes Snape watched as Harry shuffled out of bed ignoring his nakedness as he padded across the cold floor to where Snape was sat in the chair by the fire. 

“I’m sticky and sore.” Harry grumbled wiping uselessly at his backside and chest where the evidence of their previous activities had dried on his skin. 

“You did insist on falling asleep in the wet spot Potter.” Snape smirked sideways at his young ruffled charge as he turned him around and softly inspect the boy’s backside. There was a little blood, a small tear but nothing a healing salve wouldn’t fix when they returned to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Discarding his foul whisky on the side table, Snape took a hold of Harry’s waist and pulled the boy into the v of his legs to stare up at him in the dim glow of the firelight. 

“Was I good?” Harry pouted sleepily down at Snape who’s fingers were gently massaging Harry’s waist and the bruises those same fingers had left only hours before. 

“Not bad for a beginner.” Harry smiled as he brought his hands up to run through Snape’s silky hair as the elder wizard leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s stomach just above his belly button. 

“Can we do it again?” Harry chuckled cheekily. Despite being tired his youthful cock had sprung to life again already beginning to fill as Snape peppered kisses over his flat stomach. 

“Not tonight Harry…” Snape trailed off as he pulled away. Harry’s growing cock was bobbing in front of his face hopefully. “Insatiable.” Snape muttered as he drew his right hand around from Harry’s waist to cup Harry’s balls firmly, encouraging the boy’s erection to full hardness. 

“I’m 17, it’s always hard.” Harry reasoned his fingers carding through Snape’s hair trying to pull the man closer to his desire. 

“Well I’m not Harry, besides I’m tired.” Snape growled sternly up at his partner who was not deterred in the least. 

“Then just watch me. I’m good at this I’ve had lots of practice.” Harry let go of Snape’s hair and allowed the man to relax back into his chair as Harry licked the palm of his own hand and reached down to grip his dripping penis. Snape nodded in silence his eyes dropping from Harry’s face to the boy’s hand that had begun gently stroking his own cock. Snape hadn’t expected the boy to be fully matured and he certainly hadn’t expected the boy’s length. It amused him to wonder what James Potter would have said had he known his son was well gifted and sharing that talent with Snape. A gasp from Harry drew Snape back to the present and the beautiful sight standing before him. Harry’s head was thrown back, his bruised red lips parted in breathy pants while his fist sped tightly back and forth up his own weeping cock. Despite his comments to the contrary Snape couldn’t help but be turned on. Admittedly his cock wasn’t about to make a reappearance but he could still enjoy himself without it. Harry was close, the boy could hardly last a few minutes at this age and so Snape clamped his hand down around Harry’s fisting on his cock, stopping him for a moment. Harry’s eyes sprung open and the wide, wild green eyes stared down at Snape in curiosity. 

“Wet them.” With his left hand still clamped around Harry’s twitching member, Snape brought up the middle three fingers on his right hand to Harry’s mouth. A flash of concern flickered in Harry’s eyes but the boy had learnt quickly not to hesitate. Snape didn’t have patience in the bedroom and certainly preferred his partners active. Opening his mouth Harry let Snape’s fingers slide into his mouth before wrapping his lips around them and tonguing them like he did when he kissed Snape. Snape smiled as he pushed his fingers back and forth into the young man’s mouth delighting in the trail of spit that dribbled out of the corner of the boy’s mouth at the stretch. Satisfied with the job Harry had done Snape pulled his fingers free of the boy’s mouth and pushed him away to stand up. Harry gripped his own cock tightly the pressure already building to become painful as he watched Snape stride over to the wardrobe and swing open the twin doors. “Come here.” Snape whispered darkly as he stood in the center of the two open doors of the wardrobe. Harry obediently did as he was told only now realizing that two mirrors were stuck onto the inside of the doors and that what reflected in one, was also reflected in the other. “Stand here.” Snape positioned Harry between the two-mirrored doors standing cautiously to the side where he could see but wouldn’t block the view. “Spread them and bend a little.” Snape kicked Harry’s feet apart a little and with a firm hand bent the boy slightly over at the waist. Harry’s breathing increased as he caught the reflection of his hole, still red from the fucking but twitching in anticipation. “See, beautiful.” Snape whispered as he stroked his hand through Harry’s hair before bringing down his three still wet fingers to Harry’s arse. The wardrobe smelt of dust and was dark but everything seemed to fade into insignificants as Harry watched in the reflection as Snape push his index finger into his hole. Harry gripped his cock painfully as the finger disappeared into the tight flesh, sliding in and out.

”Fuck.” Harry whispered his grip loosening on his cock, threatening to release his orgasm. 

“Not yet Potter, the fun has just begun.” Reaching around with his spare hand Snape took a firm grip of the boy’s purpling cock stopping the immediate climax as he pushed another finger into Harry’s backside. Harry was shaking from head to toe but was completely drawn to his own reflection and the slow slide of Snape’s fingers in his arse. When the third finger pushed passed his hole Harry was hysterical and leaned helplessly against Snape’s form begging for the man to release his cock so that he could come. “I want five definite caresses before you release.” Snape commanded his voice rumbling deep in his throat, smooth and dark like rich velvet cream. 

Harry nodded and bit his lip painfully as Snape released his cock and allowed him space to do as asked. With his cock so sensitive and his knees shaking Harry tentatively wrapped his fingers back around his prick and with his teeth chewing the inside of his mouth dragged his hand down his entire length. Snape smiled in delight. The boy was good and determined. By the third stroke of his cock tears were streaming down Harry’s face. Snape’s fingers were still twisting up into his backside holding back from the bundle of nerves but more in pity than restraint. Harry struggled with the fourth and Snape could feel the boy’s arse muscles begin clenching around his fingers threateningly. 

“One more Potter.” Snape breathed out silkily into Harry’s ear staring at the boy’s gaze in the mirror in front of him. Harry nodded and with his eyes locked with Snape’s dragged his hand down his length one last time. The explosion that ripped from Harry’s cock was immense and Snape held the boy around the waist as Harry shot his load onto the mirror in front of them. The creamy opaque essence dripped down the cool glass obscuring the reflection of them both. Harry shook physically his eyes falling closed as he collapsed into Snape’s strong arms his cock still pulsing out droplets of come. Taking pity on his mate Snape reached around and milked Harry’s cock steadily until the boy’s member fell flaccid and heavy in his grip. “Good boy.” Snape whispered in Harry’s ear as he swept Harry up into his arms and carried him back to bed. Stripping the wet, sticky blankets from the bed after their last round, Snape placed Harry carefully in the center of the bed and covered him with the sheet before discarding his robe and climbing in beside him. Harry whimpered already half asleep as he curled up into Snape’s side. Snape smiled to himself and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” Snape whispered as he watched Harry fall asleep in his arms, before drifting into slumber himself a smile on his lips. To think all of this had come about from a simple Potion’s Accident. 

THE END

A/N - I've edited this one so the end makes sense, hope you're enjoying this. Comments would be lovely if you're up to it, as I'd love to see what you think before I post some of my longer fics.


	16. Fan Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I can not remember who created these works of Fan Art. If it's you or you know who did, let me know and I will acknowledge it and link your other works. Thanks in Advance.


End file.
